We'll be Immortals
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Co-written with Sonatawind taking place in the Mechanid World, a world where things are different... The start of a new team, a new chance for some and for others the excitement of a lifetime. Enter in robots, crazy teachers and protective brothers and you got one heck of a life. Stories ranging from the sad to the humorous. What story shall we tell today?
1. Comfort

He was a wreck. An emotional wreck. It had started off just fine, they were up at Piston Peak National Park, himself, his aunt his brother and his brother's friends. It was cold as heck but they were having a good time regardless.

Hiro had been having the time of his young life, spending most of that trip snowboarding down the hills, or chasing after his older brother and playing a few tricks on him…

But then the fire happened.

Tadashi had done his best and when it came to protecting Hiro or making it out himself, he chose his little brother.

That was a fatal choice.

And now Hiro felt like he was alone. He was shut up inside his room, not wanting to talk to anyone, not wanting to eat anything. He tried for his Aunt Cass's sake, he really tried but he only ate enough to keep himself awake.

Tadashi's death was Hiro's own personal nightmare.

He sighed as he looked at Megabot who sat innocently on his bookshelf. Even the bot fighting Tadashi always had to bail him out of when things went awry hadn't brought up his mood.

Hiro narrowed his eyes and picked up the robot throwing it across the room with an enraged cry. "IT'S NOT EVEN WORTH IT!"

The robot clattered as it fell apart, the magnetics pulling it back together. Hiro looked at it with a glare before he sighed, sitting on his bed. He looked over to Tadashi's side of the room.

Every day he kept expecting to walk around the screen that separated their beds and see his big brother there. He sometimes dreamt about it.

"You idiot! Stop scaring me!" He would say and in the dream whack Tadashi with the hat Hiro had given him when he had graduated high school. Tadashi would laugh and call him a knucklehead for falling for his trick and it would be alright.

Then Hiro would wake up and notice how quiet it was without Tadashi around.

Hiro went over to Tadashi's side of the room. He felt a pang of grief as he looked it over, it was exactly how Tadashi had left it. His old favorite book still having a bookmark where Tadashi had left it when he had been hurrying to pack up for the trip.

How Hiro wished they had never gone. "Big brother…" He called out quietly. "I need you…. It… My heart…" He choked up before sobbing as he fell on Tadashi's bed. "It hurts! It hurts so much…!"

Unbeknownst to Hiro something of his brother's activated. "On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

The boy looked over eyes going wide at what was before him. A tall… puffy robot. One he recognized as he relaxed a bit.

"Baymax…?"

"Correct. Your personal healthcare companion."

_Can't believe it's still active… I mean Tadashi hasn't brought him out since he finished him… _"My personal healthcare companion?"

The robot nodded. "Tadashi designed me to take care of the Hamada family… More specifically. To take care of you Hiro."

His eyes went a little wide before he glanced over to a picture on the wall. Hiro had been thirteen in it, Tadashi was messing up his hair as Hiro tried to get away from the camera. _You knew something might happen one day didn't you…?_

"Thanks Baymax... But I don't think you can fix this one."

Baymax looked at the boy scanning him.

"You are experiencing mood swings… Anger… Sorrow… Associated with depression and grief."

"I'm not depressed." Hiro growled a little. "I…" He went quiet. "... Alright… I miss Tadashi…"

"There, there." Baymax patted the boy's head, noting the way Hiro relaxed slightly. "It is alright to cry."

"Yeah… Long as no one sees… I can't stress Aunt Cass out more…"

"But you are stressed as well."

"I just…" Hiro sighed. "I guess you could say my heart's broken... "

"Scanners indicate that your heart is in perfect working condition."

"Expression buddy… It means I'm… Okay I'll say it! I'm depressed… I'm miserable… I… My brother was my best friend…" Hiro ran a hand through his hair, getting up as he paced around the room a bit. "I know people keep saying Tadashi isn't gone long as we remember him but I don't WANT to just remember him. I want him here. With me!"

"Hiro… Would Tadashi be happy seeing you like this?"

"... No." He looked Baymax over raising an eyebrow. "But… I don't think he wanted a robot to replace him."

"I do not intend to be Tadashi's replacement. I intend to look after you as he has requested." Baymax picked the boy up, as he squirmed.

"H-Hey!"

"Close contact and compassion can help with grief." Baymax stated holding the boy close. Hiro went quiet, relaxing. He couldn't help it… It was nice to just have someone willing to listen… Not telling him the same things over and over.

Hiro closed his eyes hugging the robot as well, curling up.

"You will be alright Hiro… I will look after you…"

"Thanks Baymax… Don't forget Aunt Cass either… She's important too…"

"But you are first priority." Baymax stroked Hiro's hair, recalling seeing Tadashi do the same a few times during the late hours of finishing up programming and Hiro had finally passed out from exhaustion.

Hiro nuzzled his hand a little yawning a bit. "No fair…" He mumbled. "That trick always works…"

Baymax rocked him a bit as Hiro started to drift. He laid him on his bed bringing his blanket up over him. Hiro mumbled something. "Are you satisfied with your care?"

"Yeah…. Satisfied with my care…" Hiro smiled before curling up relaxing for the first time in awhile.

_Well… Least I still have one piece of Tadashi left…_

_Baymax will have my back…_


	2. Unseen Hero

Unseen Hero

"_Tadashi… no… NO! PLEASE! OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! TADASHI!"_

Tadashi's eyes snapped open. He sat up looking around to find himself in an empty emergency room.

_What…? What happened…?_

He let his thoughts wander for a moment before memories came back to him. He had been on vacation with his friends and little brother… then… something came out of nowhere… causing a fire to start… and he…

His eyes widened.

_I got caught in it… I remember… I pushed Hiro away to save him.._

He shook his head, getting up.

_I need to get back to-_

He stopped short as he looked at himself in one of the reflective walls in the room. He wasn't in his usual clothes or any form of a hospital gown. He was in a set of white clothes with no shoes.

_What's going on…?_

"Ah so the sleeping prince finally wakes up." said the voice of a young boy from a darkened corner.

Tadashi turned to him, confused.

"What?"

A redheaded boy, wearing clothing covered in golden gears stepped out. "You've been out for awhile dude… Never seen something like that before… Not a person sleeping but… Ah you don't know yet do you?"

"Know what?"

The boy rubbed the back of his neck. _Mom had to pick now to get us some food… She's better at this than I am…_ "You're well... " He took a deep breath. "You're dead."

Tadashi's eyes shrunk.

"No… I… I can't be! You can see me!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Come on, surely you've heard at least one story about kids who can see ghosts right?"

Tadashi was trembling now… Things lined up. He had been burned badly… he had inhaled a lot of smoke… and the cries from his brother…

"Hiro… No…"

The boy's gaze grew sympathetic as he went over to him squeezing his arm gently. "Shh… No one else has shown up here… You were the only one... I'm sorry… I wish I could do more than what I can but resurrection is a fairy tale…"

Tadashi couldn't get his mind off the event that had occurred.

"That fire… I… I don't understand… it just… came out of nowhere…"

"The Big Piston Peak Inferno… It came out of no where literally… There's creatures in this world… Creatures humans can't see that can cause these things… They do worse things too…" The boy sighed. "Murder without motive… Suicides without notes… Missing people who're never found… They plant the seeds of destruction all over…"

Tadashi remembered seeing things before the blaze got him…

"We were camping… that's right… and the firefighters…"

"They were spread thin… They didn't know…" The boy said taking a seat in a chair nearby. "My mother and I got alerted after it was all over… We got allies in places like this… We're known as Corpse Whisperers… The name's Lucas by the way…"

"Tadashi..." Tadashi ran a hand through his hair. "So… what now? I just stay like this and wander?"

"Oh no!" Lucas shook his head quickly. "That is forbidden! … Well least for the most part… I'm just gonna tell you now instead of making ya figure it out… You wander and get all despaired and stuff and you run the risk of becoming what killed you. An Unsettled spirit….There is an option though..."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "What option..?"

"Option one…. My mom can send you up to heaven - I say my MOM because she hasn't taught me how yet… Option two… You make a contract with me and become what's known as a Remembered… A spirit who chooses to stay on Earth and protect three people of their choice… And only those three people… Past that and regardless of who can do it you're on your way upstairs… But you could see your loved ones again… Protect them… Comfort them." The boy explained forming a golden gear in his hand.

Tadashi's eyes went wide at the sight of the gear.

"Hiro…"

Lucas held the gear up as it glowed gently. "Who's Hiro?"

"My younger brother… We've only had each other and my aunt… I've been helping take care of him…"

"You can keep taking care of him… Sibling Remembereds are still close to their siblings…. My big brother is one." Lucas smiled. "He's tailing my mom right now making sure she's safe since all the crazy stuff… But you can still be his big brother… All you have to do is make the contract."

Tadashi looked at the gear. He thought of his brother… thinking of his screams…

He closed his eyes, clasping the gear in his hands.

_I'll do it for him._

Golden light enveloped Tadashi as his white clothes changed to what he had worn in life, a golden gear forming itself on his hat.

Tadashi opened his eyes, looking at himself.

"Whoa…"

Lucas nodded to himself smirking a bit. "Not bad. Not bad… Guess that hat was something important?"

Tadashi took it off, looking at it.

"It was a gift to me from my brother, it meant a lot."

"Well it'll aid you with this new task of yours… That gear now upon it is the gear I was holding. Your Anchor Gear, you can summon it out of it to show it off or to just touch it.. But do NOT ever let it get lost. You lose that hat or break that gear and my hands are tied, your butt is in heaven." Lucas explained. "... Congrats on the new form… You can't get sick… Can't die again… A perfect body… For the most part. You can still get tired so be careful with the energy."

Tadashi nodded. "Noted."

"Awesome." He grinned.

"Been busy haven't you?"

Both looked over to see a woman with black hair and blue eyes dressed similarly to Lucas walking up. Lucas ran over to her hugging her.

"Mom!"

Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I suppose so..."

She nodded to him looking him over. "Naomi Miyamoto… Nice to see you awake… Tadashi Hamada."

Tadashi looked at her wide eyed.

"How did you already know my name?"

Naomi smiled giving a slight shrug. "It's a gift… It just comes to me."

"Mom's cool like that." Lucas grinned. "I haven't figured that trick out yet, but that's Mom for ya… She's the best Corpse Whisperer!"

"Oh you…" She ruffled his hair.

Tadashi smiled. "Thank you both…" He put his hat back on his head. "I… I can see my brother right?"

Naomi nodded. "Your brother and two other people you can reveal yourself to. Pick them carefully because you don't get a second chance."

"Though… Seems artificial beings don't count." Lucas blinked. "Just sayin' cause I noticed there's lots of tech around this town."

"Got it…" Tadashi looked towards the door, starting to walk towards. He stopped and looked back to them. "Anything else I should know?"

"One last thing…" Naomi said lifting her son up. "You should spend a few days somewhere private so you can master your powers. You want to get ahold of phasing, vanishing and intangibility before you start jumping in… You don't want to get caught in the middle of a crowded street because you forgot. Practice it until it's instincts."

"Other then that…" Lucas shrugged. "I think that's all. Right Mom?"

"Right."

Tadashi nodded. "Will do… Thank you again."

"Anytime." Naomi turned away as she carried Lucas off the two disappearing in a flash of light.

Tadashi took a deep breath before heading out.

_Just hang in there… I'm coming Hiro…_

"Hiro, you must rest."

Hiro craned his neck a little, looking at the big white robot behind him, giving an annoyed look.

"I'm not…" Hiro yawned. "Tired Baymax…"

"Incorrect. You yawned. Your body is attempting to gain more oxygen by yawning which is a sign of exhaustion. Also, your eyes are not staying fully open. You need your rest Hiro, you are a growing boy."

Hiro rolled his eyes a little. "I'll be fine… I'll eat some chocolate or drink some of Aunt Cass's sweet tea or something… I don't wanna go to bed…" He turned away sighing. _Not after all the nightmares…_

Baymax walked over to Hiro, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiro… I want to help you…"

The boy sighed. "It hurts Baymax… It just won't go away…" His voice cracked as he lowered his head.

Baymax picked the boy up into his arms, hugging him close.

"They say close comfort can help with depression… like hugs…"

Hiro couldn't help but smile a little returning the gesture. "Thanks big guy… Really glad I still have you."

"Of course." Baymax carried Hiro over to his bed. "I'm your personal healthcare companion. That's how Tadashi designed me… To be here for you when he's not here."

"And you do a good job." Hiro yawned again, getting into his bed willingly this time. "... You're right… I am really exhausted."

"Rest well, Hiro. Are you satisfied with your care?"

He nodded closing his eyes. "I'm…" He paused to yawn. "Satisfied with my care… Goodnight."

Baymax nodded. "Goodnight, Hiro."

Baymax went back to his charging station, powering down and deflating back into his case.

Hiro curled up under his blanket drifting off. He didn't want to sleep but his body was making a convincing argument against the fear.

_Maybe…. Maybe tonight it won't happen…_

As Hiro drifted off, a figure came into his room.

_Finally… Ready to do this._

Tadashi made his way around the room carefully… but wasn't able to take note of some of the tools that were on the floor due to the darkness of the room and wound up tripping, hitting the ground hard.

"OW!"

Hearing this, Baymax reactivated stepping before Tadashi. "Hello, I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion. On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

Tadashi grumbled a little as he rubbed his head. "Ugh… I'd just say a two it's nothing ser-" He looked at Baymax surprised. _That's right… that kid mentioned artificial beings could see things like me. _"Baymax…"

"Hello Tadashi." The robot greeted. "I have been following your orders to take care of Hiro in your absence."

Tadashi smiled. "Knew you would… Can always count on you."

"You did program me to be loyal." Baymax replied before scanning Tadashi blinking as the results appeared. "... You do not have a pulse."

"Yeah… some changes have happened Baymax… big ones."

"... That can wait. Your pulse must be returned." Baymax held up his hands as his defibrillators charged. "Clear-"

"Whoa whoa!" Tadashi held his hands out. "That's not gonna work Baymax!"

"Why not?"

Tadashi dug into his pocket, pulling out a chip.

"I'm glad I did some work before showing up."

He opened up Baymax's chip holder, inserting the chip in.

"This should explain things."

Baymax went quiet as he downloaded and processed the new information. "Tadashi is a Remembered, a protector of the living and now guardian to the Hamada family. Remembereds must be kept secret."

"That's right big guy… and it's why I don't have a pulse… I'm not alive anymore."

"Hiro has missed you… He has been depressed... His mood improves but it would appear his heart is… broken." Baymax looked to where the boy was as the teen rolled over mumbling.

"Not depressed." He mumbled in his sleep.

Tadashi shook his head.

"Still stubborn as ever…" He looked to Baymax. "I'm gonna see if I can help… We'll work on him together."

"I would like that. Do you wish for me to deactivate for the evening?"

"Yes, get your battery charged, I'll handle Hiro for the night."

Baymax nodded before going to his recharging station and deactivating.

_Alright… here goes…_

Tadashi went over to Hiro, placing his hand on Hiro's forehead, closing his eyes.

_I hope all that reading I did was right…_

He focused in, trying to sync with Hiro's thoughts… then… he heard Hiro's voice.

"Come back! Don't leave! TADASHI!"

Tadashi opened his eyes, finding himself at the campsite he and his friends had been staying at. The place was charred and there was mist blocking the view of any other part of the park.

"Hiro…" Tadashi whispered as he looked around.

Hiro was heard crying out as a tree fell, enveloping into flames. "Give him back… You stupid.. Miserable piece of land... JUST GIVE MY BROTHER BACK!"

Tadashi hurried over to him, kneeling next to him.

_Baymax wasn't kidding… Oh Hiro…_

He placed his hand gently on his shoulder.

Hiro's head snapped to him, Tadashi could see that there was flames dancing in his eyes before they faded in shock. Hiro reached up touching his hand trying to see if he was real.

"T-Tadashi?"

Tadashi squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm here Hiro… I'm here."

Hiro's eyes welled up with tears before he threw his arms around Tadashi. "Big brother!" He cried out a little. "W-Where'd you go? I… I've been looking everywhere!"

Tadashi hugged him tightly. "I got lost… just had to find my way back. Didn't mean to scare you Hiro… honest…"

The boy relaxed in his brothers arms, huddling close. "You always did have a bad sense of direction… No offense."

"None taken."

Tadashi stroked his back, resting his head against his.

Hiro closed his eyes curling up to him. "Big brother…"

"Shhh…." Tadashi smiled. "Everything is going to be okay little brother."

Hiro smiled nuzzling a little. "Good… No more bad dreams?"

"Not with me around. I'll keep them far away."

"Thanks Tadashi… You always were my hero…"

Tadashi's eyes got a little wide before his look softened.

"Hiro…"

He looked up tilting his head a little. "Yeah?"

"Means a lot hearing that…"

"Well it's true… I don't lie… Unless it's about gambling on bot fighting… But that you didn't hear from me!"

Tadashi chuckled. "Right… right."

"Though… I'd give up bot fighting forever if it meant having you back." Hiro yawned a little. "Just been so tired lately…"

"I know… Baymax told me."

"Yeah he's gotten good at wrangling me to get me to go to bed… You programmed him well… Maybe a little too well." He nudged him a bit.

"Yeah, he almost got me with his defibrillator a few seconds ago."

Hiro was quiet before he burst out laughing. "OH MY GOSH YOU TOO!?"

Tadashi blinked. "... What did you do to get him to take them out?"

"I said when I turned around and saw him there: "You gave me a heart attack!" wrong choice of words."

"Ah… he's very literal about things… I'll need to tweak that."

"I can help." Hiro offered. "I promise I won't turn him into a weapon."

"Alright… but for now…" Tadashi rocked him a little. "Rest…."

Hiro yawned curling up to him. "Okay… Night Tadashi... " He started to drift holding onto his jacket.

"I love you…"

"Love you too Hiro… sweet dreams…"

"Hiro, it is morning."

Hiro groaned turning over.

"Nooo… Ten more minutes…" He pleaded trying to keep covered up. _Tadashi should've made a bunch of Mini Baymaxs… He'd have made a killing selling them as World's Most Determined Alarm Clock._

"Hiro, isn't there projects you would like to get done today?"

He rubbed his eyes sitting up. "Today's rest day… Well that and bot fighting-"

"Not recommended. You did plenty yesterday."

"I was gonna win the jackpot…" He mumbled looking up trying to give his best puppy eyed look.

"Tadashi would want you to rest, Hiro."

_The brother card. Well played. _ "Alright…" He stretched a little before flopping back onto his bed. "I'll see you in an hour then-"

"One moment. Did you rest well, Hiro? I saw no signs of nightmares last night."

"Actually… I did." He smiled looking to Baymax. "I had a really nice dream actually… I dreamt of brother…"

"Very different from past dreams… Improvements seem to have been made."

"Yeah… I guess I'm getting better."

"Agreed…" Baymax turned his attention to some other part of the room.

Hiro blinked tilting his head. _Why's he looking at Tadashi's side of the room? He knows he's not there… Wait a sec… Oh that stupid cat… _"Is Mochi chewing up something again!?"

"No… Mochi is fast asleep."

"Then… What are you looking at?"

Baymax blinked, still keeping his attention on what he was looking at.

"... He needs you…" Baymax said… and Hiro knew it wasn't directed at him.

"I can't…" Tadashi whispered shaking his head. "I… I can't hurt him again…"

Hiro raised an eyebrow wondering what he was talking to. "Alright… What's going on Baymax?" … _How to weedle info out of a robot…_

… _Bingo. _"I will not be satisfied with my care until I know."

Tadashi cringed. _Dang it Hiro!_

Baymax was silent.

"Hiro. If Tadashi… were here… would you be happy? Or would you be hurt…?"

Hiro pondered this before sighing. "I'd be happy… I haven't stopped feeling this heartache since…. Since I lost him. Last night was the first peaceful night I've had in weeks… I'd give anything to have him back… Even if it meant him yelling at me over gambling my allowance away, or bailing me out of trouble… Heck I'd clean his side of the room for two years if that happened…"

Baymax nodded before looking to Tadashi.

"Will that calm your mind?"

Tadashi looked past him to his little brother. "...Yeah…"

"So… Will I have to start whining about how I'm not satisfied with my care or will ya tell me what all this is about Baymax? Cause I'm prepared to start the emotional blackmail soon." Hiro said raising an eyebrow.

"There will be no need… Our visitor just needed to hear you say something before showing himself."

_Vistor…? _It clicked as Hiro jumped off his bed rushing to Tadashi's side of the room moving the screen back.

_Please… Oh please Machina! Give me this… At least give me THIS!_

The room was empty. Baymax joined Hiro, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Tadashi… hiding won't solve things… He needs more than good dreams… He needs you… here."

A golden gear appeared on Tadashi's bed that had some sort of symbol on it. It floated over to Hiro, glowing brightly.

Hiro's eyes went wide before he brought his hands up around the gear looking at it closely. _A… Six? What… Tadashi?_

… _One way to find out._

"You know… The ladies aren't all into steampunk bro…"

"Wasn't my choice."

The gear floated back to the bed, a form appearing. The figure took hold of the gear, the glow around it fading… to reveal Tadashi sitting on the bed.

Hiro's eyes went wide before he stepped forward reaching his hand out, grasping Tadashi's shoulder. He was shaking a little, hoping this wasn't some twisted dream or joke. "I… Is this real?" He asked quietly. "No dream?"

Tadashi smiled, before looking to Baymax. "Baymax, relay the info I gave you last night."

Baymax nodded.

"Tadashi is a Remembered, a protector of the living and now guardian to the Hamada family. Remembereds must be kept secret."

Hiro nodded before looking to his brother. "Well… Welcome back then." He said before hugging him tightly. "You ever scare me like that again and I am soo telling EVERYONE all the embarrassing things you did over the years. ESPECIALLY to the girls!"

Tadashi chuckled, hugging him back.

"Missed you too."

Hiro grinned keeping close. "Love you big bro… So… How many people ya gonna show yourself to? Just me and Baymax? Can Aunt Cass know?"

"Eh… I'll hold off on Cass cause then Baymax will need his defibrillator… and apparently Baymax is an exception to the contract I have."

"Well glad to know… And if you ever do tell her… I wanna see it."

"Very well… But I can only show myself to three people, you're one of them."

"Right. I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart." Hiro said making the motion. "I promise."

"Good."

Tadashi embraced him again.

"Love you little brother…"

Hiro cuddled up to him a little. "I love you too big brother… I'm really glad your home…"

"Happy to be home…"


	3. Just Another Day

Just Another Day

**THUD!**

**BANG!**

**CRASH!**

**"MEEEEOOOOOOOW!"**

Cass looked up from the pastries she was preparing for that day in the cafe hearing Hiro making a racket.

"What is he doing to Mochi NOW!?" She wondered as she went over to the stairwell, peering up. "Hiro? Please tell me you didn't dissect the cat!"

"I love that cat! I would never!" Hiro called down sounding offended.

Unseen by Cass, Hiro had something of Tadashi's and was playing a game of keep away with his brother. Even in the afterlife, Tadashi still had to run to keep up with his faster younger brother.

"Give that back!" Tadashi hissed diving for him as Hiro threw the item up in the air, dodging.

The item in question?

Tadashi's favorite book on medicine. The one that had all of his notes for Baymax's programming and he would be darned if he'd ever let Hiro take it.

"ACK!" He flew up catching it before flopping onto Hiro's bed with a sigh of relief… Before realizing the book he was holding was Hiro's copy of Sherlock Bones volume 1.

"... Hiiiirrroooo… C'mere…." He called in a sing song tone as he started advancing on his brother, turning invisible to Hiro's eyes.

Hiro gulped and took off down the stairs. "GOIN' TO THE PARK!" He yelled over his shoulder as he bolted for it.

"C'mere!" He heard Tadashi call as he bolted down an alley as to give his brother a chance to be visible without being caught. "I just wanna give you a big ol'HUG!"

"HUG YOURSELF!"

Hiro wasn't a stranger to this, but deep down the fact he couldn't see Tadashi coming was TERRIFYING.

"Little bro~"

"YOU AIN'T GETTING THIS BACK!" Hiro yelled before shoving the book into his backpack and starting to climb up a fire escape.

Tadashi gasped a bit and rushed over. "Get down from there!" Book forgotten momentarily as his brother quickly got ahead of him. "Hiro!"

"Make me!" He challenged with a cocky grin.

"Alright wise guy…" Tadashi smirked cracking his knuckles and turning invisible once more. Hiro gulped and looked around hearing the footsteps Tadashi was leaving on purpose. _You know I saw this in a horror movie…_

Before Hiro knew it as he stepped onto the rooftop, Tadashi swooped in and picked him up holding him upside down. "WAH!" The teen flailed. "TADASHI!"

"Ha! Vengeance is mine!" Tadashi smirked running around with him.

"Put me down!"

'Give me my book back!"

"Oh so mature!" Hiro remarked using heavy sarcasm. "Niiice way to spend your afterlife bro."

"Your choice. Give me the book or… I'll hide Megabot."

Hiro fell silent a look of terror crossing his eyes. "Y-You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Tadashi said giving him an evil look. "Your bot's freedom or my book. You have a clear choice baby bro."

Hiro grumbled before holding out the book as Tadashi gently set him down, swiping it back… Before pulling Hiro into his arms ruffling his hair.

"HEY!" He laughed trying to get away. "Nii-saaaan!"

_Oh I've missed hearing that… _Tadashi thought chuckling as he kept it up. "Hmm… Naaaah! So messy!"

"Least I don't have it long like you did!" Hiro shot back before hugging his brother tightly. "You did look pretty ridiculous."

The spirit chuckled, hugging his little brother close to him. "Yeah but I can at least admit it... " He nuzzled him a little.

Hiro sighed happily… Before he blinked realizing something. "Uh… Bro?"

"What?"

"I think we forgot something…"

"... What could you-Oh…"

Hiro was supposed to help their aunt in the cafe that day. "Baymax is the only one home. Remember how she's been threatening to make him her personal waiter?"

"... Oh he's doomed…!"

Cass Hamada was a force to be reckoned with when she wanted to be.

"We better hurry Tadashi!"

"Right!"

Luckily for them, they found Baymax just holding trays as Cass hurried to get things set up.

"Hiro please put these in the display case, please?"

Hiro nodded and got to work before noticing something. "... Why does Baymax have a mustache?" He questioned seeing the robot had a fake mustache on his face.

"You don't wanna know." was all she said. Hiro turned to Baymax.

"... That… Is oddly a good look for you buddy."

"... I am Muy Macho."

"... AUNT CASS! DID YOU PUT HIM IN FRONT OF THAT MOVIE!?"

Unseen by them, Tadashi chuckled, swiping one of his aunt's homemade doughnuts to snack on.

_Glad to see their doing better… Especially Hiro…_

Tadashi frowned a bit. _Wonder how he's gonna adjust to his new school…._

Even though Hiro had been doing better since Tadashi had returned home, he still had issues with night terrors and trouble just falling asleep. He had to keep rocking him a few times until he did drift off with the promise that he was there. Baymax was a good help with this as Hiro was able to relax with having his robotic companion around. Even joking around again… And much to Tadashi's dismay, going bot fighting.

… _I'll need to give Baymax a special mission…._

_Hiro is not going there alone…_

_I'll be there but I can't interact with him freely all the time…. Baymax though… Can._

He nodded to himself as he watched Hiro reach up and remove the fake mustache from Baymax's face. The boy, knowing his big brother was around stuck the thing - Which was just a very fuzzy sticker, to an old picture of Tadashi and smirked before yelping as the doughnut collided with the back of his head. "OI!"

"You okay?"

"... Yeah! Totally fine!"

_Yeah… Maybe this school will show him a thing or two… Cheeky little twerp!_


	4. The New Kid

_When Chet said I was going to go to school, I didn't expect a boarding school…_

_Though why is it I expected the manly tears when he dropped me off? _Theo Nash thought as he pulled his bags behind him looking for his room. He was impressed so far with the campus, his only complaint… How long it was taking to find his dorm room.

_Hope my roommate doesn't snore… Or has a weird salami addiction like Chet… _

"Aha…!"

"There!"

Theo blinked noticing he and another boy had stopped at the same time in front of the exact room. "Uh… I think you're mistaken… This one's mine!" The redhead said nodding to the door.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not." The boy held up a key that had the room number on it.

Theo looked at the number. "221A… Alright then you're not… I'm Theo. I guess we're roomies." He grinned a little.

The boy grinned as well. "I'm Hiro Hamada… I wasn't planning on going to school since I know a bunch of stuff already but my Aunt Cass along with some friends insisted I did for both some education and the social aspect."

"I've actually never been to an actual school. I've been sick most of my life so it was homeschooling and online classes. But since I made a turnaround this year my brother decided it was high time I got a proper education… But I didn't expect boarding school." Theo chuckled. "I packed all the junk food I could find." He whispered with a bit of a sly look.

"Niiice." Hiro chuckled. "I'm just really smart so school wasn't really a need but… I was willing to give it a try for my Aunt Cass' sake, and she's not too far away either so it's no big deal." Hiro looked to the room. "Well, shall we move in?"

"Yes! I swear these bags are as heavy as the weights one of my friends lifts." Theo said as he unlocked the door pulling his stuff inside. "Not to mention Chet made me bring EVERY single medication I've been on…"

"Geeze… well… I have something that might help." Hiro said as he brought his bags in… setting a rather odd red colored box by his bed.

Theo tilted his head looking at it. "What exactly?" He asked curiosity winning. _That… Bag looks like it has a face… _

"I'll show you." Hiro walked over to Theo, giving him a hard pinch in the shoulder.

"OW!" Theo yelped grabbing the spot giving Hiro a glare. "What's the big idea!?"

A beep was heard from the box before it opened… and a white inflatable robot came out of it. The robot looked to Theo before waddling over to him.

"Hello, I am Baymax your personal healthcare companion." It greeted. "I was alerted to a sound of distress what seems to be the trouble?"

Theo looked at Baymax wide eyed… Before poking him. "... Squishy… Kind of like a marshmallow…"

"Theo, this is Baymax, he's a specialized healthcare robot my brother invented."

"... Dude… That is AWESOME!" Theo cheered looking Baymax over walking around him. "You got your own personal robot… That… Is off the chart awesome!"

"Yeah, and he's fine Baymax, I just gave him a little pinch."

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

Hiro shook his head. "And he still goes on…"

Theo smirked. "Emotionally or psychically?" He asked giving Hiro a look. "But in all honesty… I'm fine."

"I will scan for injuries."

"Baymax-"

"Scan complete."

_...Oh boy… _Theo thought giving the robot a nervous look. "Uh… Those might turn up weird… I'm a hybrid so-"

"No injuries sustained… however… it would seem your heart rate is above the normal range but taking in factors of being a hybrid of a car mechanid this isn't abnormal."

Theo breathed a sigh of relief. "Yep, just got metal bits where metal probably ought not be. But yep fine besides that…" He looked to Hiro. "Uh… How do we turn 'em off?"

Hiro shrugged. "You gotta say a special phrase. In five four three two-"

"I cannot deactivate unless you say you are satisfied with your care." The robot interrupted.

"Well then…" Theo folded his arms behind his head. "I am satisfied with my care." _So roomie has a robot who knows all this stuff… Well that saves a panicked phone call from Chet if anything ever comes up…_

Baymax gave a nod before going back to the box he had come out. Soon as he was on it, he shrunk down, the box closing.

"So that's Baymax, have any health problems, we got to him for answers and treatment. He's fully equipped."

"Good to know. And if you hear any weird alarms… My phone's a dumb phone so if it goes off in the middle of the night.. Please do not shank me." Theo said quickly, recalling how his "built in" alarm had gone off when he had fallen out of bed and smacked his head right on the floor. _Chet thankfully never put two and two together but… Yeah not taking risks. _"But besides that… I think your robot blows my laptop right out of the water…"

Hiro smirked. "Give me said laptop and I could make some major improvements."

Theo smirked and retrieved it out of it's bag. "Here, go for it. It's been overheating and I don't trust the guys at the shop up the street… It's old but it's worked so far. I dare ya to make it better… Faster… And ten times as awesome."

"Just give me some time and I will." Hiro said as he packed the computer into his bag. "I think there was some kind of orientation we had to go to?"

Theo looked at the clock mounted on the wall. "... And if we don't run now we'll be late... " … _Oh screw it. There's no point hiding it from someone I gotta share a bedroom with. _"... How good are you at keeping secrets cause I got a way to get us there on time."

"Pretty good."

Theo smirked before grabbing Hiro by the arm. "Hold on tight genius!" He focused as he revved up before taking off, pulling Hiro along for the ride.

"WHOA!" Hiro's eyes went wide at the speed they were going. He wasn't sure how to react at first before he started laughing. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Theo laughed. "Oh feel that wind!" He made a quick turn before skidding to a stop near where they had to be. "And THAT is why I asked if you could keep that under wraps… Weird freaky powers."

"Hey, I've got a robot who isn't exactly normal so, I'm cool with this and your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Hiro." Theo smiled taking off his goggles. "Means a lot… So who else do you think will be there?" _I mean… Wouldn't be too bad if we ran into some girls or something…_

"Not sure, but we'll find out… I kind of hope there are other brainiacs that are on my level. You're cool and all but it would be nice to have someone who is also into inventing and working with technology."

"Hiro… One of these days I gotta bring ya with me to the Starlight Plaza… You and my friend Skidmark would get along juuust fine."

"Noted… well come on."

Both headed into the courtyard where everyone was gathered. There was a good handful of students milling about, socializing. Hiro scanned the crowds, making mental notes as he look at each person. He took note of a boy with blond hair and glasses that was sitting by himself working in a notebook.

_Hm… Only one way to find out._

Hiro walked over to him, peeking over his shoulder. In the book, the boy was working on blueprints for an invention.

"Inventor?"

The boy jumped, looking up at Hiro. "Um… Yeah…. Well aspiring."

"Niiice. I'm into it too, mostly robotics… What'cha planning there?" Hiro asked sitting next to him.

The boy gave a sheepish look. "It's rather silly… just something that can help make a good peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Hey that's still something." Hiro smiled. "I'm Hiro, what's your name?"

"Cornelius… but you can call me Lewis."

"Nice to meet you Lewis." He nodded. "First year too?"

"Yeah, new school… and new family." Lewis smiled a little. "I was just adopted so… it's been quite the experience having a life like everyone else."

"I know what you mean." Hiro nodded. "My aunt adopted me and… My brother when we were little. She's been really cool… Even if she always got on us for eating stuff out of her cafe."

Lewis chuckled. "Got ya… What kind of robotics are you into?"

Hiro grinned. "Fighting ones. Like this." He pulled out his phone pulling up a picture of Megabot. "This.. Is Megabot. Doesn't look like much but with the right command… It goes utterly psychotic in a fight."

Lewis looked at the picture, noting all the details. "Ah… I see. You used magnets to your advantage so even if he gets pulled apart he can piece himself back together."

"Yep." Hiro got a sneaky look on his face. "Never lost a bot fight using him. Everyone thinks I'm just some rookie, then I take 'em for all they got!"

"Sneaky tactic, nice work."

"You found one of your own Hiro! Awesome!"

Both the boys looked up to see Theo standing before them grinning.

"Yep, Lewis this is my roommate Theo." Hiro nodded to him. "He's pretty cool."

Lewis shook hands with him. "Nice to meet you… What are you into?"

"Racing, but I do have a respect for guys who know their tech."

"Yep, I'm gonna trick out his computer when we get settled in… I have plans… Big plans."

Lewis' eyes lit up a little. "Could I help?"

"Sure!" Hiro smiled. "Two sets of eyes are better than one."

"Agreed."

"... Am I gonna have a super computer when this is over?"

"High probability…. Unless you'd prefer us turning it into a transforming robot like those ones from that movie-"

"Nah, I'm good." Theo looked around. "Hrm… I still haven't spotted any racers yet…"

Hiro looked around noting someone who was looking their way. "Huh… That girl's staring at you…"

"Eh?"

_A GIRL?!_

Theo followed to where Hiro was looking curious.

There was a girl wearing a Japanese styled dress in pink and white glancing their eye, smiling at Theo giving a small wave.

"... She's cute." Hiro commented giving Theo a grin.

Theo went a little red, gazing at the girl.

"Y-Yeah… Really cute."

Lewis shook his head. "Oh boy."

"Alright lover boy, you can serenade her later." Hiro teased him a little. "If she's here she's not going anywhere."

"R-Right… anyways… so… racers… how do you find-"

"WAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M LATE!"

Theo looked to the source of the sound before another student crashed into him… a young girl with short brown hair.

"Ow…" she mumbled, rubbing her head. "That smarts…"

Theo groaned sitting up, rubbing his back. "You can say that again… You okay?" He stood up offering her a hand.

The girl took the offer, standing up before dusting herself off.

"Yeah, I've had worse when trying to help with crop dusting."

At this all three boys cringed.

"Amen for boarding school in that case." Hiro said quietly. "No offense! But I heard that job can be rough!"

"It can be if you don't look where you going. Water towers are not your friends."

"Brick walls aren't either." Theo agreed remembering a few crashes of his own. "So plane Mechanid?"

The girl gave a shy look, folding her arms a little. "Sort of… hybrid who needs tech to help her fly. I was adopted by two nice plane mechanids who've been teaching me the ropes."

At hearing "hybrid" Theo's eyes lit up a bit. "Your a hybrid too!? I'm a car hybrid!"

The girl's eyes lit up as well. "So I'm not the only one! Awesome! Oh! I'm Raine Daniels by the way, I hail from Rockflew, near Propwash Junction."

"Awesome, I'm from Van Nuys… Name's Theo Nash but the racing name is…" He struck a pose. "Turbo!"

Raine giggled. "That's so cool!"

"Yeah… pretty cool."

The group looked to see another girl come into view. She had long black hair that was tied in a pony tail and had extensions in her hair that mimicked a rainbow pattern and was dressed rather casually… but aerodynamic.

"Huh, you're just popular with the ladies aren't ya Theo?" Hiro blinked. Theo went a little red.

"H-HIRO!"

The girl laughed. "Oh please, I was just keeping an eye out for my roommate here." She put an arm around Raine. "Just keeping her out of trouble."

Raine giggled. "Rayna…"

"Dash… just call me Dash… we're gonna get each other mixed up if I go by my first name."

"So… You into racing?" Theo asked the girls hopefully.

Raine grinned. "I am, though I'm more or less moral support since I'm not fit to race. Dash here…"

Dash smirked, striking a pose. "Love the sport… actually I love any sport. Long as I can be fast, I'm happy."

"Then we'll get along juuust fine." Theo smirked. "I plan to win the Indy 500 one day."

Hiro looked them over and shook his head. "Gonna need better tech for that one…" He mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Just sayin' I could give you guys upgrades so even Raine could race if she wanted." He shrugged. "Tech is kind of my thing."

"And I could be of help too." Lewis chimed in. "I may not be a racing specialist, but I do know how to make things."

"Well… that's rather generous." Raine smiled. "That would be wonderful."

Hiro grinned. "Would take a bit of time, but it could be fun."

"I think… This is the start of a beautiful thing guys…" Theo chuckled looking at all of them.

Dash chuckled. "Yeah…" She gave a fist pump. "Here's to the start of a new school year for all of us."

Everyone joined in. "YEAH!"

"To the new racers!"

"And inventors!"

_I think… I'm gonna like it here. _Theo thought as he laughed with the group. _Maybe being the new kid won't be so bad…_


	5. First Day

First Day

_Theo cheered as he made it across the finish line, skidding to a stop. "Ka-chow!" He yelled striking a pose._

_The crowd was going wild, everyone he knew was there. "TURBO! TURBO! TURBO!"_

"_That's right! I'm-"_

"_It is time to wake up."_

"I repeat, it is time to wake up."

Theo groaned hearing Baymax's voice as he pulled his pillow over his head. "Never… Let me sleep forever."

Hiro yawned, sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He was up late drawing up blue prints for add ons to Theo's computer and he hadn't slept much. "Mm… Ten more minutes buddy… Please?"

"It is 6: 45 if you wish to make it to the cafeteria for breakfast I recommend heading out now."

"Who needs that stuff?" Theo mumbled as he crawled out of bed, going through his night stand, finding a pack of strawberry pop tarts. "Sugar… Check…" He dug through it again and pulled out a Mountain Dew. "Life blood. Check."

Baymax looked over to the redhead scanning the items. "Incorrect, that is… Mountain Dew, a heavily caffeinated beverage. Improper for a nutritional meal."

Theo rolled his eyes. "He sounds like a robotic version of my brother…. He hide salami in weird spots too?"

"Nope- Wait salami?"

"Long story, will tell later." Theo said as he grabbed his clothes. "Want first dibs on the shower or can I?"

"You go first. Takes me awhile to wake up… And Baymax I'm not hungry."

Theo shrugged leaving the boy and his healthbot to banter while he got ready.

When he got back Hiro was dressed and trying to get his hair toweled off. "Wait… Which shower did you go to!?"

"The one in here…?"

"... We have our own shower?"

"... Wow you really are wasted first thing in the morning."

Theo held up his soda before taking a big drink. "All I need."

Hiro shrugged as he grabbed his books. "Well let's go."

They headed out… Baymax following them. Theo gave the healthbot a weary look. "Hiro… You're really gonna bring him with?"

"I need him... " Hiro murmured. "Call him my sanity keeper. I don't go anywhere without him."

"Gotcha…"

"I am programmed to assist and care for Hiro. Including when he is in distress."

Theo nodded before they entered the classroom.

English class was about to start, he slid in next to Raine giving her a grin before nodding towards the door where Hiro and Baymax were. "Look." He whispered.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed a little. "That is adorable!"

Miranda Lopez, the teacher, blinked as she looked the robot over. "Um… Hiro?"

"Yeah Ms. Lopez?" The boy blinked turning to her.

"... Toys are not supposed to be in the classroom…" She said, although she herself wasn't quite sure what Baymax was exactly. She looked him over curiously. "Is… it a robot?"

"Hello, I am Baymax, I am Hiro's personal healthcare companion." Baymax greeted her. "It is my task to take care of Hiro, including accompanying him where he might need assistance or comfort."

"I… see?"

"He's like a robotic doctor, he makes sure I'm okay and stuff." Hiro explained with a quick smile. "So it's cool to have him around he won't cause trouble."

"Alright…" Miranda murmured noting Baymax seemed to be staring off into space. "Just no using him to cheat on tests, deal?"

"He can't even be programmed for that, so, deal." Hiro smiled before heading to his seat, Baymax soon standing beside his desk.

Above them… There was two spirits resting on the beams looking down at the class.

Nick Lopez, Miranda's older brother and guardian blinked looking at Baymax. "Uh… Hi?"

Baymax's optics blinked before he turned away.

"Can… Can it see me?" He wondered to himself.

"Kind of sort of yes. Artificial beings apparently don't count." Said a new voice as Nick looked to the newcomer.

Tadashi waved a bit. "I invented him to take care of my little brother. He's also programmed to know about us Remembereds so he won't spill the beans."

"Alright… Got a name kid?"

"Tadashi Hamada." He pointed down to Hiro who was getting his books out. "That's my little brother. You?"

"Nick Loopin' Lopez. And that…" He pointed to Miranda. "Is my little sister."

"... Small world." Tadashi blinked.

"How long you been contracted?"

"Few weeks now… My aunt doesn't know about me yet, we think her heart might just stop. Baymax has defibrillators but we really don't wanna set those off so… Just Hiro knows."

"Whoa… You told him already?"

Tadashi nodded blinking. "Why? Was that wrong?"

"N-No! Just… Usually we wind up waiting…"

"Well I got my powers reined in first and had to do some shadow programming for Baymax, but… I couldn't leave him in the dark. He was suffering so much, he was having constant nightmares… 'Course… Baymax was the one who kicked me in the pants to finally fess up." Tadashi frowned looking down at his little brother. "I just… Didn't wanna hurt him again... "

"I know the feeling completely." Nick said, empathizing with him. "Just be glad you didn't wait 31 years."

"Yeah… I get to help raise him again… Love him so much… Though geeze his roomie needs to stop leaving stuff lying around. Nearly broke my neck-" Tadashi fell silent, pondering what he just said as Nick laughed.

"Kind of impossible to do that! But I get what ya mean. My niece keeps things tidy but she's left some stuff out where it ought not be."

"Heh, Hiro's infamous for his messes. He claims he can't work unless there's "creative chaos" surrounding him. Exhibit A…" He pointed down below. "He hasn't even been working for an hour and his desk is already in the middle of Hironado alley."

"Ha!"

Hiro sneezed. _Someone's talking about me… _

"Are you alright?" Baymax asked. The boy nodded before going back to work.

Once class ended, the kids ran out to meet up with one another.

"Hey! I didn't say you could put a laser cannon into my computer!"

"Aww come on!"

"I fail to see how a computer would function better with a laser cannon." Dash said shaking her head.

"And I fail to see how you guys fail to see that it's AWESOME!"

"Hey…" Tadashi whispered in Hiro's ear. "Be nice to him, if he doesn't want lasers on his computer, just let it go. Put lasers on Megabot or something."

Hiro's eyes lit up a bit at the idea. "Okay." He whispered before looking to Theo. "No lasers, besides I don't think I wanna see what would happen if I got on your bad side with a laser laptop."

"Oh it would be glorious." Theo murmured. "No alarm clock robots…"

"You two get eight hours of sleep a night, it is quite normal to wake up at a reasonable hour."

Hiro shook his head. "You can't win an argument against Baymax. It's impossible."

"Anyways… What's the plan of attack for today?"

"Besides me and Lewis working on Theo's laptop, and of course getting homework done… Heard the track will be totally vacant." Hiro smirked.

The racers of the group grinned. "How'd we score that!?" Dash asked.

"Something about the track team all getting detention in some freak mishap." Lewis chimed in. "So we could test out stuff, and you guys could get practice in."

"Sounds good to me." Theo grinned.

Hiro was sitting on the sidelines, having his computer's camera monitor everyone's stats. "Lessee… Theo's fast, but he needs better skates… Those are gonna break if he goes faster…"

"Raine's flight pack could be tricked out better." Lewis agreed watching. "And maybe make it lighter so it's less bulky."

"Definitely… Dash… She could use something similar… But maybe with jet fuel."

"Yes!"

The two geniuses shared a fist bump.

Baymax was also monitoring everyone on the track, keeping track of vitals and anything else his scanners would pick up.

"Theo's high heart rate appears to be a key to his speed… it almost mirrors the function in mechanids."

"Well makes sense since he's a hybrid though I don't think I recall anything like that being noted in studies." Lewis commented. "Then again every hybrid is different… Compare him to Raine."

"Raine unlike Theo does have an engine but it is very weak, reason she needs the gear in order to fly. Her heart functions normally."

"Got ya… hrm… then again those other things we've seen."

"I will need more time to look over the results before giving a proper diagnosis."

"Right… For now, let's just have some fun."

"WOO HOO!"

Theo and Dash both crossed the finish line, skidding across the ground, striking poses once they stopped fully.

"KA-CHOW!" they both cheered.

Raine followed after them, giggling. "Man you guys are fast, that's something I could only dream of."

"I'm sure you could be fast too once Hiro and Lewis trick out your pack." Dash smiled. "And besides, it's all about skill."

"Not how fast you fly, but how you fly fast." Raine giggled. "Yeah, I know the phrase. But like I said, I'm all good with being moral support, I'll leave the big leagues to you guys."

"Whatever makes you happy." Theo said, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

Raine blushed a little, giving a sheepish look. "Hehe…"

Dash chuckled, looking around, taking note that someone besides Hiro and Lewis was watching.

"Hey, anyone know that girl over there?"

All looked to see it was the same girl Theo had seen during orientation. She was behind one of the gates that lead into the track. She gave a small wave.

Theo waved back before going over to her.

"H-Hi there."

The girl giggled. "Hello, I see you and your friends like racing."

"Y-Yeah… do you like racing?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, very much so. Where I come from, I'm one of the best drift racers in the skating rink." She gave a bow. "I am Hayaku."

"Theo… but my racing name is Turbo."

Hayaku giggled. "Nice to meet you Turbo-san. May I join you and your friends?"

"Sure! The more the merrier!"

Theo let her in, leading her over the track.

"Ah, if it isn't the mystery girl." Dash chuckled. "So, who is she?"

"This is Hayaku." Theo said, gesturing to her. "Hayaku, this Raine, Dash and those two boys sitting on the benches over there are Hiro and Lewis… and the big white robot is Baymax."

Hayaku gave a bow. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too." Dash nodded as the others greeted her. "So you racin'?"

"Hope it's alright I invited her in." Theo grinned sheepishly. "Didn't feel right leaving her out."

"Fine with me." Raine said, stretching a little. "Though I'll sit the next race out, need to rest my engine for a moment."

"Okay… Good run though." Theo smiled giving her shoulder a squeeze. "You were fast out there."

Raine blushed again. "T-Thank you…"

"Anytime." He smiled.

She nodded and went over to the benches sitting down, drinking some water. "Whew… That was so worth it." She grinned.

_Though… I don't know…. Something doesn't feel right about that girl…_

"Baymax…" Hiro whispered pointing Hayaku out. "Keep an eye on that one…"

"Understood Hiro."

"Thanks."

The three racers lined up to the startup line getting into position.

"On your mark…. Get set… GO!"

They took off, whipping around the track. Theo trying to keep in pace with Hayaku… He couldn't help it however, he found himself getting distracted by her. _She's beautiful… and so nice..._

Hayaku smiled, giving a small giggle. "You're so fast Turbo-san."

"You're pretty- I mean you're pretty fast yourself!" Theo grinned sheepishly, blushing a little. "T-Thanks for joining us."

"Anytime, Turbo-san."

She sped ahead, making a sharp turn around the track, showing off her drifting skill.

Theo tried mimicking her… And wound up skidding, hitting the ground. "Oof!"

"You've never drifted before… Have ya?" Dash asked, unimpressed as she helped him up.

"Shut up." He muttered.

Hayaku giggled. "Just takes practice Turbo-san."

"Right." He nodded. "One more try!"

Hayaku did another turn, winking at Theo.

Theo blushed and skated after her, trying to drift once more… He skidded once more but recovered speeding up. _I need to get this down or I'm gonna embarrass myself…_

_He's gonna embarrass himself…_ Hiro thought watching as he shook his head. "Anyone wanna bet that he's gonna make a fool out of himself?"

Lewis shyly raised his hand while Raine raised her hand right away.

"Then we're in agreement… He's probably gonna try too hard given the sudden need to drift… Probably gonna give himself road rash-"

"OOF!"

THUD!

"Or busting his face up in other ways." Raine said cringing.

Dash stopped in her tracks, going over to Theo.

"Alright buddy, get your head in the game before you ruin your face."

Theo nodded getting up dusting himself narrowing his eyes. "As my mentor would say… Only one way to deal with this… GET CRAZY!"

"Then come on!"

Dash took to the skies, speeding ahead of Hayaku.

Theo sped after them. "Not gonna win this one Dash!"

"We'll see about that lover boy!"

"D-Don't call me that!"

"Why? Embarassed?"

Theo grumbled a bit before giving her a smirk. "And what about you and that guy I heard you talking about with Raine!? The Blue Angel?!"

Dash went bright red. "T-That's nothing!"

"Yeah right!"

Dash smirked. "Hey Hayaku! I got a secret to tell ya!"

"Hm?"

"DASH!" Theo yelled chasing after her. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"Hayaku, Theo likes-"

"NOOO!"

Theo jumped up pulling Dash down out of the air.

"ACK! HEY!"

Theo gave her the Look of Doom. "Do what you were about to and I will tell EVERYONE that you like that show about candy colored ponies."

Dash got a mortified look. "NO!"

"Then my love life is secret. Deal? Cause if it isn't… Well I'm sure Hiro has a way to make it so Baymax broadcasts it to the entire campus-"

"Alright, alright!"

"Thank you." He let her go with a smile before running to catch up with Hayaku.

Hayaku grinned. "Are you alright Turbo-san?"

"Just fine Hayaku." He grinned back.

She giggled. "Good."

Afterward the hiccups just faded off and the race was able to finish… albeit was a tie between all three competitors.

"And I thought I was fast." Dash panted as she fell to the ground.

Hiro looked to Baymax. "Well?"

"Hayaku is a huminid with specialized skates."

"Hm… Interesting…" Hiro murmured. _Special drift racer and she comes all the way down here!?_

"You're pretty fast yourself Dash-chan."

"Well I think that's it for me today." Dash checked something that was beneath her wrist band, frowning a little. "I… better get home."

Raine got up. "I hear that… I got some stuff I need to tend to…"

Raine and Dash picked up their stuff giving a wave as they walked off.

"We better go too." Lewis said, packing up his notebook and other tools. "Homework is calling and I want to get ahead of the game."

"Ah homework… Necessary evil." Hiro sighed gathering up his things and putting his computer away. "'Sides I wanna start sketching out some designs."

"And I promised Chet I'd call him once I got settled in… I got a text from a friend of mine saying he finally invited her over because he apparently can't take the silence." Theo said stretching a little. _Least he didn't cry…. Yet… Already miss the safety obsessor._

"I wish you all luck in your works." Hayaku gave a bow, winking to Theo. "I hope we can see each other again, Turbo-san… I enjoyed racing with you."

"Me too Hayaku." He blushed a bit smiling. "See you around campus... "

"See you." She sped off, as Theo watched her go kind of gazing.

"Geeze Theo why don't you just propose to her already?" Hiro asked, nudging him as the boys started to head off.

Theo turned bright red. "Oh hush you! I-I don't even know her that well!"

"With the way you're lookin' at her though…" Hiro smirked. "You're not making a very convincing case for yourself."

"Shut up!"

Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Ah… Denial… But enough of that. Let's head home."

"Right."

_First day… Racing, homework… I think I can handle whatever this place dishes out…_

_Plus… I really like that girl… _

_Yeah… I'm feeling good about this year._


	6. Rocket Rampage

Rocket Rampage

_"Botfighting is illegal! You're gonna get yourself arrested!"_

Those words had been said a thousand if not a million times by the late Tadashi Hamada… And now...

"Bot fighting is NOT an acceptable class project!"

"Ugh…" Hiro rolled his eyes, Theo was currently out being volunteer to pick up a pizza for their dinner so Hiro got to listen to a "wonderful" lecture from his brother's ghost. "Tadashi it's not a project… It's a prank!"

The Remembered gave a frustrated groan facepalming. "You're gonna get yourself detention!"

"Funny how "you" sounds like "You and Lewis" who I was only gonna rope into this if he wanted to." The boy replied. "'Sides I'm not actually bot fighting. It's gonna be really funny."

"Which teacher is this plot for anyway!?"

"Mr. Uh…" Hiro looked at his list of teachers. "I think it's… Wow… Can someone actually be named Rocket?"

Tadashi leaned over as well looking at the list.

"Probably had hippies for parents." The brothers said in unison before giving a fist bump.

"Wait-Did you just get me to fist bump to you getting into mischief?!"

"Yep!" Hiro grinned.

Tadashi groaned. "You know what… I'm not even gonna TRY to bail you out of this one. Wasn't that the teacher who has deadly accuracy with throwing chalk and stuff?"

"I dunno, I haven't had his class yet. Math starts tomorrow-"

"So you're gonna be Mr. Know it all Hamada."

"...Yep."

"Unbelievable…" Tadashi sighed. "What would Aunt Cass say?"

The two went quiet.

"... "What were you knuckleheads thinking!?" and then eat everything." Hiro finally said after a beat.

Tadashi sighed. "Just don't do anything to get yourself arrested…"

"Bot fighting isn't illegal… Betting on it yeah that's… Sort of… Kind of… Is REALLY illegal… But having Megabot drive my teacher crazy isn't." Hiro smirked. There was a knock as Tadashi vanished from sight with a warning to keep out of trouble.

He went over and invited Theo in as Lewis also entered carrying some drinks. "He offered drinks long as we gave him some so… Yep."

"More the merrier, Lewis I gotta show you these wicked sweet mods I just made to Megabot."

_Tomorrow is gonna end badly… I just know it…_

_After all… When Hiro Hamada is chief gravedigger…_

_It's NEVER good._

The next morning started off normal. Hiro went with his friends to the usual classes…. Before math began.

Hiro and Lewis did their work quietly for awhile until Hiro noticed their teacher had left the room. He smirked. "Where'd he go?" He whispered to Lewis.

"I think it was something about "Quill" and something about busting a skull…" Lewis whispered back.

"... Oh it is on…" Hiro looked around quickly before dashing to the front of the class and taking out Megabot placing it under the desk just out of site before rushing back. He barely made it to his seat before Rocket had returned.

"Alright class, finish the problems on the board and then-"

Hiro activated Megabot keeping the controller hidden under his desk. The robot waddled into view. The other students started snickering as Rocket looked at it confused for a moment. "... Did… Who's is this!?"

He picked it up… Before Megabot fell apart, his parts moving around as the teacher tried to grab them. "HEY!"

Hiro tried to keep a straight face before grinning evilly. Just like a bot fight…. "Mehehe…." He snickered as he maneuvered the bot around. _I wish someone was filming this._

"WHOEVER THIS BELONGS TO I'M GONNA KILL THEM!" Rocket shrieked as he still struggled to get Megabot off. "THE HECK IS THIS THING?!"

A young boy snickered as he had his I-Phone out, recording everything. "Oh this is SO going on Flewtube."

Hiro smirked as he had the robot dart around the desk knocking a few things off. _Hehehe… Long as he doesn't look my way should be golden-_

"RAHH!" Rocket dove for the bot… landing face first on the desk, Megabot sitting on top of his head.

"... BAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" The whole class erupted with laughter.

Hiro laughed as he had Megabot take a bow before scurrying away.

Rocket was steaming red as he got up.

"Alright… gonna be wise guys and girls eh?" He went over to the classroom door, locking it. "I ain't letting any of you leave till I know who did it."

All laughter ceased as they all wore similar looks of horror.

"We're screwed." One kid muttered loud enough to be heard.

"Darn right!" Rocket looked at each of them. "Now… who did it? Fuss up now or rest in pieces."

Everyone kept dead quiet, a lot of the students looking to Hiro.

Hiro swallowed hard, keeping his controller hidden.

_I am so DEAD. Tadashi is gonna kill me for this-_

He felt someone take his controller before a voice spoke up.

"I'm responsible Professor Rocket."

All the students looked in shock seeing Lewis stand up, holding the controller in his hands.

Hiro gave Lewis a shocked look. _W-why would he do that!?_

Rocket gave the boy a glare. "That was not funny, at all Mr. Robinson… What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lewis lowered his head.

"I thought it was funny… but after thinking over everything… it wasn't, especially with you hitting the desk that hard… that's all I have to say, sir."

Rocket was quiet going over to him making a motion for the controller. "Hand it over… You got one detention after class… I'm disappointed. I thought you were better than that."

Lewis handed the controller over. "I'll take responsibility for my actions."

"Good…"

Hiro felt guilty as he looked to his friend. _It's not fair… He doesn't even have the robot in his bag-... I am not letting him take the heat for this one._ "Actually professor… May I ask a question…? Regarding this?" _Hamada sneer of smart-aleckness don't fail me now…._

**_Oh boy I know that look… Let's see what the know it all has to say this time._**

"What Mr. Hamada?" Rocket asked, slightly annoyed.

"Weeeell…. You don't really have enough evidence…" Hiro pointed out. "I mean… He could say he did it but he's a good guy… He's a good friend… But just because he has the controller doesn't mean he did it… I mean… Where's the robot?"

Rocket thought that over before looking to Lewis. "Where is it?"

"I don't know, I had it run off…"

Rocket looked to the controller before turning it on. "I'll find it then." He started moving the controls, seeing if he could find the bot.

There was the sound of fabric being dragged as a backpack was moved out from next to a desk… Hiro's desk.

"... I should've known…" Rocket growled… before it faded, looking to Lewis in surprise. "What was all THAT then?"

Lewis glanced to the side. "I just know Hiro has not been your favorite student and all and I didn't want him possibly getting his skull cracked because of how mad you were from what Megabot did… Sorry for lying I just didn't want you going on a full rampage."

"Alright…" He took a deep breath. "Robinson you're off the hook… Hamada… You're on it big time."

Hiro shrugged giving a sheepish look. "I figured… But I'd rather be on the hook then my friend being on it…" He looked to Lewis giving a sincere look. "Thanks Lewis… Sorry…"

"It's fine…"

oooooooooo

"You almost did WHAT?!" Dash asked in surprise.

Hiro had just finished his detention session and was reunited with the gang, all shocked at what Lewis had done.

"Tried taking the blame, you heard me." Lewis answered, jotting down notes in his notebook.

Theo gave him a look of horror. "In Professor ROCKET's class!? The guy's a certifiable maniac! I… I don't know if I would've done that even for my own brother…" _Heck I would've BLAMED my brother!_

"He was steaming mad and with Hiro's track record something really bad might've happened so I thought it would be better if I took it since I'm on his good side."

"Wow… Major respect man."

"And I couldn't let him ruin his good record." Hiro put an arm around Lewis grinning a bit. "I'm the "Devil" after all… Might as well keep that up… And it didn't feel right…"

Theo looked to the girls before smirking a bit. "So… Did someone put it online or what?"

"If I heard right, I believe a boy by the name of Samuel put up."

Dash laughed. "You mean Sonic Boom? Yeah, he'd definitely be the one to do that."

The gang laughed a bit. "I gotta see what that looked like from his side." Hiro snickered. "It would be Flewtube gold."

"The day someone actually survived "Psycho Rocket"s wrath-"

Raine clamped a hand over Theo's mouth… just as Rocket was passing by. Soon as he was out of ear shot she let go.

_Her skin's soft_… He thought blushing a little. "Uh… Thanks Raine…" He mumbled.

"Anytime, last thing is another Rocket rampage-"

CRASH!

"... I GOT SKULLS TO BREAK!"

All looked to see none other then Samuel and two other kids running away from Rocket… who was covered in bright pink paint.

In what would be a nano second Hiro and Theo pulled out their phone's filming it. "This is so going on Flewtube as well."

"Brofist to that. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Samuel sped around, making circles around Rocket. "You're too slow!" He taunted.

Rocket growled lunging for him. "C'MERE YOU BRAT!"

SPLASH!

Another round of paint got him that came from of Samuel's companions.

"Nice Manic!" Samuel called out before climbing up into a tree. "Get 'im Sonia!"

SPLAT!

Rocket now had a bunch of flowers on him.

"Nice look Professor!" Sonia called before climbing into a tree herself.

Rocket growled turning to Manic. "C'mere you…! You're now live bait-"

"NOPE!" He climbed up one as well… And held up what appeared to be the keys to Rocket's office. "And I'll be keeping these!"

Raine fell over laughing. "BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Theo cracked up as he turned off the camera. "Oh sweet Machina those three are AWESOME!"

Hiro laughed throwing his head back. "I can't! Someone else catch this gold for me!"

"Doing it." Dash said, having her phone out recording. "Hehe perfect."

"YOU THREE ARE SO GETTING SENT TO PRINCIPAL FURY'S OFFICE!"

_Yep… Math teacher's a psycho… Tadashi's probably gonna kill me for doing it anyway…. And I got the best friends I could hope for…_

_Bring it Marvel Prep!_


	7. Hunted

It had been an off week for everyone at the school. People were either just cranky or even depressed and for some… it was just odd seeing them like that. Especially in the gang.

Tadashi watched in silence from his perch in the english classroom. Some of the class was asleep and everyone else was just quiet… dead quiet. He didn't like it. Usually there was some chatter going on but there was nothing.

Raine had her head down on her desk, Theo was doing random doodles in his note book, Dash was trying to pay attention to what Miranda had to say but seemed out of it, Lewis seemed out of it as well… then Hiro… he seemed to be in the worst condition of the group. He didn't sleep at all last night and was in a really foul mood.

_What the heck is going on around here? It's like something's gotten into everyone-_

"Unsettled."

Tadashi looked to the side to see Nick not too far from him.

"What?"

"It's something Remembereds deal with, I'm currently trying to take care of it it just keeps slipping between my fingers."

"Anyway I can help…?"

"Just keep an eye on things… or rather keep an eye on those who are harboring a lot of negative feelings or emotions. Stuff like that is magnets for Unsettled, it's what they feed off of."

_Hiro… _Tadashi looked to his brother concerned.

Nick followed his gaze. "It's affecting everyone… and it can make things worse too… I'll try to find it soon but… just be on high alert for your brother."

"Right…"

Nick got up. "I need to get back to searching, see you around."

He left without another word, leaving Tadashi to mull over things.

_Unsettled… I didn't read that… Guess that's something I'll have to figure out for myself… but right now… I gotta help Hiro._

Looking back down he noticed Baymax moving to face Hiro.

"Hiro, is something wrong?" Baymax asked quietly. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to your dorm to rest?"

Hiro gave Baymax an annoyed look. "Just leave me alone…" He muttered. "Stop bein' such a nag you sound like Tadashi at his worst…"

"Hiro I'm here to be sure you're in perfect health, please let me help-"

The boy slammed his hands down on his desk giving Baymax an angered look. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Everyone's heads snapped towards Hiro, all surprised at the outburst. Miranda was shocked as well as concern came into her eyes.

"Hiro?" Miranda asked. "What's wrong?"

The boy sighed lowering his head feeling embarrassment come over him. "I…" He got up. "I need to get out of here…" He started going for the door. _How hard would it be to get out of here, find something to take it out on… I don't know why but I'm just so mad… I need to break something…_

"Hiro!" Miranda tried stopping him but to no avail.

"I'll get him." Baymax said as he followed after Hiro.

_Alright something is up. _Tadashi thought with a slight growl as he chased after his brother.

Hiro noticed Baymax following him and broke into a run for his dorm. _Why is everyone bugging me!? I'm fine, I don't need help, I don't need rest… I just… Need to get out of here! _He ran inside grabbing his backpack shoving things into it, including Megabot and his controller. "Just need to find a fight… That's all… Make a few bucks maybe…" _Breaking someone's robot sounds really tempting right now…._

"_That's right… maybe even something bigger… let out all that anger out."_

Hiro nodded as he started to head out. "Yeah… Maybe something bigger…"

Baymax was approaching the dorm, Tadashi ahead of him. Baymax stopped in his tracks.

"Tadashi." Baymax called out. "My scans are picking up an irregularity."

"What kind of an irregularity?" He called back as he started to open the door… Or tried to finding it locked. "Hiro… Open the door!"

"Temperatures are dropping around here… and something I don't recognize is in the room with Hiro. It seems to be the source of the cold."

Tadashi's eyes widened with horror. "Baymax… Get the rest of his class out of here, pull the fire alarm or something… I got Hiro." He ordered before phasing into the room.

What he saw… Was shocking.

Hiro's side of the room was completely wrecked. His computer was knocked over, tools were everywhere. The teenager was trying to smash the window in the room next.

"C'mon… Just… Break already!"

_What in the…?!_

"HIRO!" Tadashi yelled. "STOP!"

Hiro looked to him and sneered. "You can't boss me around anymore."

"Come on this is ridiculous even for you! What's gotten into you?!"

"What's gotten into me!? What about you!? I barely see you anymore unless I'm asleep which by the way is totally impossible now! I don't even live in my own house anymore!" Hiro looked to the wrench he was using on the window before approaching Tadashi. "You know what…. Maybe I have a better idea…"

Tadashi held up his hands. "Hiro… put that down right now."

"You can't order me around…." Hiro growled, swinging it. "You're dead! YOU'RE NOT TADASHI!"

Tadashi got thrown back from the blow, hitting the door hard.

"Augh!"

Hiro was silent staring at him before starting to laugh throwing his head back. "Stupid Remembered… Stupid, stupid fresh Remembered…"

"H-Hiro…?" Tadashi looked at his brother, finding his eyes were now blackend.

"Hiro isn't home anymore…" The boy said in a sing song tone, his voice sounding warped. "Hiro… Such a weak little boy… Couldn't cry out… Couldn't fight…. Couldn't even depend on his favorite sibling…"

"S-Stop it!"

"Hiro… Is… DEAD!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Both looked up, hearing the fire alarm go off.

_Thanks Baymax…_

Hiro smirked. "Good… it'll just be you and me…" He laughed a little. "Let's make this a little more interesting." He pulled Megabot out, getting the controller. "Always did want to try this out on a person."

Tadashi reached up, grabbing the handle of the door, opening it before going out into the hallway.

_I need to find Nick. He'll know what to do about this._

"Awww leaving so soon?" Hiro called as he headed after him. "Don't you want to play "Nii-san"?"

Tadashi cringed. Usually he liked it when his brother called him that… but it wasn't Hiro. The way he had said sounded more like a hiss.

"T-This isn't a game!"

"Oh… It is… And you're losing "Niii-saaaaaan." why don't you fight back? Use up all of that… Delicious energy…"

Tadashi stopped in his tracks, facing his brother.

"I'm not hurting my brother!"

Hiro sneered. "You hurt him once…. You did it the day you died…. Right in front of him too… Just opened the doorway… His will… So weak… He isn't even fighting back…"

Tadashi growled. "Come on knucklehead I know you're in there!"

"Oh throwing insults? Tsk, tsk… Looks like he doesn't love you after all Hiro…" 'Hiro' said snickering as he continued to advance speeding up.

"_NO! LEAVE TADASHI ALONE!"_

"Sorry but I'm not letting this prey get away from me!"

Hiro threw Megabot at Tadashi.

"Megabot, destroy!"

Megabot tackled Tadashi to the ground, landing in as many hits as he would in a bot fight. Tadashi cried out a little, trying to get him off, but to no avail. Then horror really set in when Megabot got a hold of his hat.

"Ah, the crown prize." Hiro sneered, walking over, taking the hat into his hands.

Tadashi looked up weakly. "No…"

Hiro smirked taking a lighter out of his pocket holding it close to the hat. "I wonder what would happen if you had to watch your brother kill everyone here from heaven… Imagine the chaos… "Fourteen year old causes mass murder in LA School Shooting." sounds fun doesn't it?"

"Stop-Ack!" Megabot landed a blow to the back of his head. "Augh…"

"HEY PUNK!"

In a flash, Nick came crashing in, tackling Hiro to the ground. Tadashi looked at him wide eyed, seeing the man dressed differently than usual.

"N-Nick?"

Nick looked to him, tossing him his hat. "Try not to lose this huh?" He turned his attention back to Hiro, holding his baton at his neck. "Finally found you."

"Shut up you Choppie…." Hiro hissed trying to struggle. "Ugh… Stupid, weakling of a huminid…!"

"Gonna be like that huh? Fine then, we'll go that route."

Nick raised his baton, hitting Hiro square on the head, knocking him out. He looked back over to Tadashi. "Get over here!"

"Y-Yessir." He hurried over kneeling beside him looking at Hiro with worry. "He…. That's not him… I know it's not my little brother. He's not like this… Hiro's not a violent kid…"

"That was an Unsettled talking, it possessed him and was trying to get rid of you." Nick noticed Megabot was now on the floor not moving. "Using whatever it could to get to you… Whatever emotions or trauma Hiro is still suffering from is what it's using to control him."

Tadashi swallowed hard. "...PTS… Post Traumatic Stress… Hiro's been battling it since… Since he saw me die… He was right there… Baymax is by his side constantly because of this, to keep him happy, to help him through the symptoms… But… He hasn't had it easy the last few nights… His nightmares keep coming back…"

"The Unsettled probably made it worse to the point of being able to get to him… We can't get it out by this way. We gotta go inside and remove it. A fellow Remembered shared this kind of thing with me. It's safer to battle on the subconscious stage than out here where we can cause physical harm to the one being possessed."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "Let's go then… He's my little brother… I will do ANYTHING to save him…"

"Let's roll."

Nick and Tadashi placed their hands on Hiro's head, syncing with his thoughts before their surroundings change drastically. It went from cold to burning hot. They were in an area surrounded by flames. There was signs of buildings that had been torn down by the flames… It was the place Hiro and Tadashi called home.

"San Francisco…" Tadashi whispered, even seeing signs of Aunt Cass' restaurant in the flames.

Nick narrowed his eyes, looking around.

"Take one nightmare… or make one… and turn into the worst night terror anyone can have."

"I… I have to find him. He has to be around here…." Tadashi looked around. "Hiro!? HIRO!?"

Nick blew back some of the flames with his batons, making a path for them as they searched.

"Wait, better way." Nick said, holding a hand up. He stepped back from Tadashi, taking on his helicopter form, flying into the air. "Grab on."

Tadashi nodded grabbing onto Nick's landing gear holding on tight. "Let's fly."

They searched keeping an eye out for the teen…. Then a scream was heard… Hiro's voice.

"SOMEONE PLEASE! TADASHI! BAYMAX! Anyone!?"

Nick scanned the area. "There, under that building rubble." Nick flew down, using his rotors as a way to push the flames away. Soon as they were close enough, Tadashi let go, rushing over to his brother, Nick following after him.

"HIRO!"

Hiro looked to him, trying to reach out crying out a bit. His arm was twisted and his face was covered in scratches. He couldn't move much. "Nii-san…! Help…. Please!"

"Hang on bro I'm gonna get you of there." Tadashi started trying to move the rubble, but it was heavy for him. Nick hopped over, moving it with ease. "There."

Tadashi pulled his brother out. "Got ya."

Soon as he was out, Hiro clung to him, sobbing a bit. "E-everyone… They're gone…. Theo… Raine… Dash… Ms. L… Aunt Cass… It killed them… It killed them!"

"Shh…" Tadashi cradled him his arms. "It's gonna be okay…"

Nick got in front them, growling a little. "Oh look the punk is here."

All looked to see before them a beast made of black ooze that resembled a lion.

"That how you greet every Unsettled?" it asked, growling, before grinning a little as it looked at Hiro. "I just wanna play."

HIro whimpered hiding his face in Tadashi's shirt. "Keep it away… JUST GO AWAY! I don't want to play! I wanna go home!"

Tadashi held his brother tightly. "You messed with the wrong Remembered…"

Nick looked to him. "This battle isn't mine… It's yours." He hopped over to be beside him. "I'll keep Hiro under guard while you fight."

Tadashi got a little wide eyed. "Me?! I don't-"

Nick got a serious look in his eyes. "Oh you do, comes with the deal we have. All lies in that gear of yours and you need to know how to battle eventually… this can happen again."

Tadashi hesitated, summoning his gear to his hand. "... You'll… join in if something happens… right?"

"Yeah but this is something you need to figure out on your own."

"... Alright."

Tadashi went to place Hiro beneath Nick, only to have Hiro protest, holding tighter to his brother.

"NO! IT'LL KILL YOU TOO!"

"Hiro I have to do this."

Hiro shook his head furiously, giving Tadashi a terrified look. "Don't… Don't go again… I almost lost you once… I'm not losing you again!"

Tadashi's look softened, bringing his brother into an embrace.

"You're not going to lose me…" His gear glowed brightly… a sense of determination coming over Tadashi… a flame burning within him. "I need to protect you… and doing that means I need to fight."

Hiro sighed shakily reluctantly letting go. He knew when Tadashi put his mind to something he rarely gave up. "Don't get eaten… Don't wind up like everyone else… Or I'm gonna seriously be mad…."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Tadashi laid him under Nick, the helicopter lowering himself to protect Hiro.

"It's in you… go get 'em." Nick encouraged.

Tadashi nodded, turning his attention to the Unsettled.

"Just you and me, like you wanted."

The Unsettled sneered at him. "One fresh Remembered… Compared to the power of two… My, my you like playing dangerous games Tadashi." The way it said his name sounded like it was laughing at him. "Your move boy."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes, looking at his gear.

"Let's see what this thing has for me."

He brought it before him, focusing. The glow got brighter, surrounding his body. Nick grinned.

_There it is…_

Hiro's eyes went wide as he saw his brother's attire change. His regular clothes were replaced with some sort of armor like garb that consisted of black, white and gold colors, his Anchor Gear taking a position onto the center of his chest as a helmet formed upon his head.

"That's… Tadashi…?"

"Yep." Nick nodded. "His Guardian Form to be more correct, just like the Supercopter is for me."

The Unsettled growled. "And what are you supposed to be? Some souped up knight?"

Tadashi smirked. "You could say I'm a hero." He narrowed his eyes charging. "One meant to protect the living! That's what a Rememberd is!"

The Unsettled charged at him, trying to bite him. But to its dismay was hit hard by gears made out of energy that were sent after it.

Tadashi blinked looking at his hands seeing they were glowing. He looked up narrowing his eyes. _So ESP… Awesome..._

"... Things just got more interesting." He smirked before chasing after the Unsettled, flying up into the air using gears to gain lift. "Who needs natural flight when you got this."

It roared at him lunging at him. "You're mine!"

"Ah ah ah!" Tadashi dove down, delivering a hard kick. "Not if I can help it!"

It cried out as it skidded across the ground snarling at him.

Tadashi landed, getting into a ready stance.

"Give up?"

"Hmph… Never…." It growled. "You're lucky you brat… You have someone wanting you back…. I never got that… No one even cared…"

Tadashi's glare softened a little.

_Wait… don't tell me… Are Unsettleds…?_

"... My own family didn't even look for me… That boy is lucky… Too lucky… He has his sibling still with him… Even after all that…" The Unsettled backed away. "... No one remembers the forgotten… No one wants them around…"

Tadashi relaxed his pose.

"... Who are you?"

"... Zach… Zachariah…"

Tadashi came closer to him. His gear came out, floating in front of Zach, causing the lion to fade and in its place a young boy who could be about Hiro's age.

_A kid…?_

The boy sniffled lowering his head. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I was so mad… I hated that everyone forgot me… No one wanted me alive again… They didn't even want my little sister remembering me… No one ever found me… I got kidnapped… He killed me…" He sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

Tadashi knelt down, bringing the boy into his arms.

"Shh…."

Zach quieted, hiccuping a bit looking up at him. "H-Huh…?"

"It doesn't have to be like this… If you want I can help you… Is your family still alive?"

"Nuh uh… I died a long time ago… I think my sister would be 90 something if she was still alive…"

"Then maybe your family is waiting for you on the other side… probably for a long time now… Your mother… father… and maybe even your sister is there."

Zach smiled a little. "I'd like to see them again… I miss them… I miss them so much…"

There was a break in the clouds, some light shining through. Tadashi looked up, smiling a little.

"I suggest looking up then."

The boy did so gasping a bit. "I… I wanna go up there… I-is it safe…?"

"I'm sure." Tadashi picked him up, flying towards where the light was coming from. "After all.. I don't think these people would try to trick you with that kind of look on their faces."

Zach beamed reaching out as a young girl reached over grasping his hand. "Sis!"

"Brother… Welcome home…" They started to fade as Zach was pulled up to her disappearing from sight… The last sound being the boy's laughter.

Tadashi smiled.

"I'll remember you… that I can promise."

Tadashi made his way back to where Nick and Hiro were. Nick was doing his best to keep Hiro calm, but was relieved when Tadashi came into view.

"Look, there he is." Nick said, smiling. "Armor and all."

Hiro sighed in relief grinning a bit. "Yeah… My big brother the superhero…"

Tadashi smiled a little. "I'll take it from here."

Nick nodded. "See you later." He disappeared from sight, leaving Hiro and Tadashi alone.

Tadashi knelt down, extending his arms to Hiro. "C'mere."

Hiro threw himself into his brother's arms hugging him tightly. "Tadashi! You did it! You kicked that thing's butt…. More than that… You saved him…!"

"Yeah… I did." Tadashi smiled, hugging Hiro close. "Saved both of you."

Hiro smiled nuzzling a little. "Yeah… Thanks brother… Really glad you're here…." He gave a sheepish look. "Please tell me that guy didn't make me do anything stupid…I didn't… Wreck the school did I?"

"No but your room is a mess… and I think you scared your class and Baymax."

"I'll clean it up… And I'll apologize…" Hiro kept close to his brother curling up a bit. "For now… Can I just take a rest…?"

Tadashi sat down with him, stroking his hair. "I'll keep an eye on ya."

"Thanks Tadashi…" He nuzzled his hand yawning. "Love you…"

"Love you too little bro… always…"

Tadashi was back in the waking world. He had Baymax hold Hiro for a bit as he cleaned up the room.

"Hope the school isn't too mad about the whole fire alarm thing." Tadashi thought aloud as he finished putting the last of Hiro's books away.

"Apparently it was well timed given a science experiment had gone awry." The robot replied. "There was an actual fire it seems…"

"Heh… Bet it was some kid who didn't know what they were doing…" Hiro yawned a little as he woke up a bit. "Bro…. C'mon you don't have to clean it up… It's my mess-"

"Too late, already finished."

Hiro rolled his eyes but smiled. "Thanks bro… Promise not to trash it again…"

"Good." Tadashi went over to him, taking Hiro into his arms. "Thank you Baymax."

"Always glad to be of service." He offered a pack of gummy bears to Hiro." And for you."

Hiro's eyes lit up as he took them. "Thanks Baymax! Awesome!"

Tadashi chuckled. "You and your gummy bears."

Hiro smirked. "They should be recognized as a food group. They're good!"

"Gummy bears are mostly composed of sugar, it would be impossible to have them be a food group." Baymax reasoned.

Tadashi shook his head. "And there he goes again."

Hiro shrugged eating a few of the candies. "He's just jealous he can't enjoy the wonder that is the gummy bear…. Want one bro?"

Tadashi chuckled, taking one. "Sure."

Hiro grinned relaxing in his brother's arms. He was just happy to be awake… To be back with the people he cared about. "Thanks again guys… Sorry for all the trouble well… Possessed me did…"

"It's over now… besides… Got to figure out another part of the deal I have… That armor…"

"You get all the good toys." Hiro nudged him a little. "First awesome ghost powers and now you got armor like Iron Man or something."

"Yeah, feels pretty cool… Least I know I can do a lot more when it comes to being sure you're safe."

Hiro laid his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes once more. "I know I'm always safe when you're here bro… You've always had my back…"

"And I'll continue to do so."

"Awesome… So… Can I ask something then?"

"Fire away."

"There's supposed to be a wicked bot fight tournament on Saturday-"

"Forget it."

"But-"

"You just got freaking possessed by a soul that was beyond depressed and nearly got ME sent up to the pearly gates."

"Wow… That actually is scarily enough a better argument than the usual "You're gonna get arrested" one… Alright I'll give… This time."

"Just… take it easy…"

"Tadashi is right Hiro, you have not been able to rest properly in awhile and you are showing symptoms of having a small ailment."

_And protective family in stereo…._ Hiro thought as he curled up a little. "Alright… Alright… You guys win. No bot fighting this week… I'll rest…" He yawned. "Besides… I think a nap sounds good right now…"

"I'll play with you there… who knows, maybe you can cook up some armor there."

Hiro smiled as he started to drift. "I'd like that… Maybe I can finally out run you…"

Tadashi set Hiro down on his bed, tucking him in. He looked to Baymax.

"Keep an eye on things big guy."

"Of course… Enjoy your time together."

Tadashi nodded. Soon as Hiro was fully asleep, he dived right in. The fun kicking off right away as Hiro made his own armor that was similar to Tadashi's.

"Well… guess that makes two heroes." Tadashi mused.

"Darn right." Hiro grinned. "The name to go with it too!"

"Heh, so true." Tadashi flew into the air, summoning his armor. "Shall we?"

"Heck yeah!" Hiro cheered using microbots he created in the dream to lift himself up. "C'mon slow poke!"

The two laughed before taking off, racing each other.

_This… is the life._


	8. Fallen

Fallen

"_Come on you can do it Rayna! Just a little more! Redline it!"_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"_M-My engine! I'm going down!"_

"_RAYNA!"_

_Help… someone… please!_

"_**DASH!"**_

Dash's eyes snapped open, seeing her roommate Raine beside her, her arms on her shoulders. She sighed in relief seeing her awake.

"Finally… was worried nothing was going to wake you up…" Concern came into her eyes. "Another relapse?"

Dash sat up, nodding slowly.

"Just… part of the deal of what I did to myself…" Dash sighed, looking at a bracelet on her night stand.

It was a medical bracelet that had a red light on it. She had had it for awhile now.

_Just a constant reminder of why I'll never be one of Angels…_

She took the bracelet, clipping it on before putting one of her arm bands on over it.

"You gonna be okay?" Raine asked.

"I… I just need to get some air."

Dash slipped on her casual clothes before heading out, hands jammed into her pockets. She wandered around the campus, heading into the outside part of the gardens. She sat down one one of the benches, looking up at the sky.

_Can't even take afternoon naps anymore without THAT coming back to me… It's just not fair… I'm actually built to go those speeds… Why couldn't I…?_

She slammed her fist down on the bench.

_IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!_

"Out again in the gardens for fresh air, Ms. Dashell?"

Dash jumped a little, looking to the source of the voice. There she saw a man in a wheelchair, giving her a gentle smile.

She brought a hand over her heart, sighing in relief.

"Give me a heart attack why don't ya Xavier?"

"Wasn't my intention. I couldn't help but notice the furniture abuse however…" He glanced to the bench. "Though hard enough force would be a bad idea for your hand…"

Dash sighed. "Yeah I know… just… mad at the world again… we've been over this…"

"The nightmares again?" He gave her a concerned look as he moved closer.

"Yep… not even safe from them in naps…" She looked at the bracelet again. "Was pushing it so hard that day, really thought I was gonna do it and be one of the youngest Blue Angels ever… Then that darn break the sound barrier part…"

"You pushed it too hard before you were ready…" Xavier sighed. "But it's not the end… There's limitations now yes… But you still have the world at your fingertips… You just need to find yourself again…"

"Yeah… just it was my dream and I don't know if I'll ever get to have it again after screwing up like that in front of the big boys… made a fool out of myself that day."

"Having what happened to you would be hardly making a fool out of yourself. You got hurt and if they laughed at you or mocked you than I can't see why you would want to go back to them. If that's how they make their choices of who's in and who's out."

"True…" Dash looked up at the sky. "If there's anything about this I hate the most… it's being limited. Yeah, I can fly now but… still feels like I'm grounded."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "That feeling might be there for awhile to come… But it will be overcoming it that will give you those wings… You just need time Rayna… You're still growing… You have your whole life ahead of you…"

Dash placed her hand over his. "Yeah… You're right…" She looked to him smiling. "Thanks Xavier…"

He smiled giving a nod. "Anything for the students here… Anything to help you. If you ever need to talk my door is always open."

Dash nodded. "Right." She got up stretching. "I think I'm gonna head back to my dorm and see if Raine is up for going to the track to practice some flying, I promised her I'd show her some tricks."

"Sounds like a plan. Have a good day."

There was some yelling heard in the distance. "And I believe I have a math teacher to calm down…"

Dash brought a hand to her face. "Oh boy it's time for the weekly who ticked off Professor Rocket show."

Xavier nodded shaking his head. "Yep. It's a toss up between one of the new students or if it's Mr. Quill… Again."

"I wish you luck… try not to die."

He snapped off a salute. "I wish the same. Have fun with your roommate." He wheeled off towards the noise. "MURDER IS FORBIDDEN ON CAMPUS PROFESSOR!"

Dash shook her head as she rushed back to her room.

"Hey Raine-Drop. Up for some tricks?"

Raine's eyes lit up as she grabbed her gear.

"Yes!"

"Let's go then!"

The two girls giggled as they headed off to the track, taking to the air as soon as they were there. Raine enjoyed herself as she mimicked whatever Dash was showing her, laughing as she went.

Dash smiled, glad to see her friend enjoying herself… and she was enjoying herself too.

_I may not be an Angel right now… but least I know I can still have fun regardless._


	9. What the heart wants

Raine was never really sure what boarding school was going to be like for her. She knew was going to miss the open fields of Rockflew and being able to see her cousin whenever she wanted, but she was here to get educated, something her parents wanted for her.

She was fine with that, she actually wanted to be pretty smart she would just miss being out in the fields helping her parents.

_Yeah crop dusting isn't the greatest job in the world but it's a least something I can do. _

But none the less, school it was… and she was enjoying every moment. She got a good roommate and made awesome friends… and had her eyes set one of them.

_He's so cool…_

Raine sighed as she watched Theo race around the track with the other racers, enjoying himself.

_He's funny… He's kind… and cute to boot…_

"You're doing great Turbo-san!"

Raine's heart sank again though as she heard one of the other racers talk to him.

_And unfortunately for me… Taken. _

Hayaku and Theo kept close to each other as they made a turn, laughing with each other. Though it wasn't really offical, everyone in the gang could tell the two were smitten by each other.

_It makes sense… He's fast, she's fast… and pretty… _She composed herself, forcing a smile. _But if she makes him happy then I'm okay with that… Totally okay with that. I can cheer him on still and be supportive. I can still be friends with him… that's good enough. _

Soon the practice run was over and everyone was on water break.

"Doing great guys." Lewis commented, looking over his notes. "And with the progress Hiro and I are making, we'll have your new equipment made soon to make those stats perfect."

"Yes!" Dash cheered pumping a fist into the air. "That's awesome!"

"Better skates then what I had from Starlight… Sounds good to me." Theo grinned. "Gotta have something to handle the speed."

"Yep." Hiro nodded looking over the footage he got from his computer. "Just gotta make sure we got all the adjustments and make sure there's no bugs… And I know just the place we can make 'em too…"

Lewis grinned. "Professor Stark said yes didn't he?"

Hayaku gasped. "You got permission from Stark Sensei to make equipment?"

"Heck yeah I did." Hiro grinned proudly. "He was really impressed with how I've been doing in his class so he said I could when I showed him the concept sketches and stuff."

"That's awesome!" Raine cheered. "With his tech the equipment is going to be awesome in function and even look it!"

"Darn right!"

"Yeah!"

Lewis chuckled. "Some of the designs kind of look armor like so it'll probably wind up being like that. Not full body armor, but least the pieces will."

Raine squealed a little. "So cool! You're all gonna look awesome!"

"New skates for better drifting." Hayaku hummed in thought. "Sounds like a dream."

Theo nodded. "Yeah… Who would've thought couple of hybrids, a mechanid and two huminids would make such a team right?"

Hayaku giggled. "So true, I'm just impressed I can keep up with Turbo-san since I'm only a huminid with skates."

Theo blushed. "Aw shucks… I'm not THAT fast." He grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You said you're one of the best drift racers back where you from right?" Raine asked.

"Yep, one of the leading champions." Hayaku gave a bow. "I bring honor to my family thanks to it."

"I see… that's cool."

Hayaku nodded. "So what are you expecting with your modifications?"

"Less bulky pack, though probably nothing fancy since I'm not shooting for the big leagues… I admit, I'm kind of content being a farm girl."

"Nothing wrong with that." Hiro shrugged. "I'm not a racer myself, I'm content to just be the tech guy. But it wouldn't be fair not to make you something either. We all get it or we all DON'T is my view."

"Yeah though Hiro has his own plans too with Baymax… but that's a secret for him." Lewis chuckled. "Apparently wants to try something."

Baymax blinked. "I question the modifications he has in mind since I'm not sure how they would make me a better healthcare companion."

Hiro whistled innocently. "Aw come on, you don't want me to be bored right? I mean boredom is… Detrimental to my mental health."

If Baymax could he probably would've sighed.

"If it makes Hiro healthier than I'll do as he says."

"Thanks buddy."

"I'm sure it will be wonderful once you show us." Hayaku giggled before looking to Theo. "Turbo-san… You asked earlier if you wanted to see a movie, I thought it over and would love to go with you."

Theo beamed blushing a little. "T-thanks Hayaku… I'd be honored… What movie?"

"I believe that Guardians of the Galaxy movie would be great."

"Sounds like a plan then. Seven?"

"Yes… See you then." She kissed his cheek. "Turbo-san."

She sped off, leaving the team where they were.

Theo was grinning like he had won the lottery placing a hand over his cheek.

"... Wow… I think she actually broke him." Hiro blinked poking his roommate. "He's not even speeding around cheering about how he finally got a date… She literally broke his brain!"

"I see no sign of brain damage, however, his neurotransmitter levels are high, indicating he is happy." Baymax observed.

"Yep… Theo has it bad." Hiro smirked as Theo broke out of his stupor.

"H-Have what?" He asked quickly.

"Love sickness~"

"S-Shut up!"

Dash and Lewis broke down laughing.

"Theo's got a girlfriend!"

"Aww it's so cute…"

"S-silence! All of you!" Theo yelled turning bright red. "Sh-she's not my girlfriend! I-I mean… This is our first date an-and…." He fell quiet. "... I got a date…"

"And there he goes." Hiro said as Theo sped around the track cheering. "Just like how he was when he found out he could pre-order Race Con tickets for next year…"

"Well… he's happy, that's what counts." Raine said. "They've gotten to know each other a lot since day one so… just a matter of time when it would finally happen."

"That's true." Lewis added, watching Theo. "Probably gonna burn a hole in the track at the rate he's going."

"Oh yeah." Hiro nodded. "He's gonna be daydreaming all night that's for sure…"

Raine nodded. "Nothing out of the norm for him." She got up, grabbing her bag. "I gotta go… homework is biting at me and I need to get it done."

"Oh crud… Almost forgot. Yeah I gotta jet too.." Hiro put his computer away grabbing his bag. "C'mon Baymax, we can grab Theo when he's too exhausted to move… Again."

"Yes, Hiro."

"I'm gonna check in with Professor Stark again for the equipment, I'll see you there later." Lewis grabbed his bags before rushing off.

Raine gave a wave before heading towards the dorms, slipping her earbuds on, listening to music. She glanced back at the track, seeing Theo was still going at his victory laps.

_Hayaku's lucky… and has more guts than me… Have fun Theo… _

Raine looked away, digging her hands into her pockets. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to see Dash walking next to her. She pulled her earbuds out.

"Yes Dash?"

"You got a dark cloud over your head. What's eating at ya? You're usually more upbeat than this."

Raine sighed. "I think you have an idea Dash… I'm not that hard to read."

"You want me to punch Hayaku? Cause I totally can and make 'er look bad." Dash offered.

"No, no, no need for that. She hasn't done anything wrong… she earned him." Raine looked to the ground. "I'm a farm girl, she's a racer, more part of his world."

"Your cousin is also a racer and from what you told me he was a farm boy long before he met his fiance'... Or is it wife now? Either way it's not impossible… and you're still part of our team…"

"Wife now, just so you know, they just got married a few months ago and are a expecting a baby too… and I know… but I'm not my cousin. I have no interest in say flying around the world or racing… Theo wants to be in the Indy 500… and Hayaku is already in the big leagues being a champion drift racer… I can't hold a candle to any of that."

Dash sighed. _Sorry Raine but this has to be done…. _She smacked her lightly upside the head. "Stop talking like you're nothing! You are more than just being a farm girl or being a hybrid! If anything Theo knows how THAT is!"

Raine was surprised at the gesture. "I-I…" She sighed. "Sorry… Just… okay… I'll just say it… I'm jealous… alright?" She glanced to the side. "Super mature… I know… just…"

Dash put a hand on her shoulder. "I know, you've had your eyes set on him since you two met, and even more so after you got to know him… You got good tastes Raine."

Raine blushed. "Just don't got enough guts…"

"Hey, admitting feelings is easier said than done."

"Like you and Soar-"

Dash clamped a hand over her mouth. "We're talking about you, not me."

Raine wrenched her hand off, giggling. "Okay, okay sorry just that was something that came to mind since he's one of the few guys that gets you tongue tied."

She turned a little red. "Y-yeah well I mean he's fast and got a good smile and oh that laugh-HEY!"

"Got ya." Raine smirked. "Guess we both got our boy problems… and we're only what? 15 and 16?"

"Yep." Dash chuckled. "So yeah… We'll figure it out… And that offer to show Hayaku a thing or two is a long standing one… Can I make a confession?"

"Sure."

Dash looked around to make sure no one was listening before looking back to Raine. "I don't know why but she just gives me the creeps… There's something not right about her I just can't pin it."

"Really? But she's been so nice-" _Raine dear cousin, always remember to be careful, even nice people can be mean too… Trust me, I know. _"... You don't think she'd try something on Theo would she?"

Dash shrugged. "I don't know…. I didn't think some other young fliers could be cruel either but back in my hometown there was these two jerks who took utter joy in making my life heck… So who knows… She might… I'd say we keep an eye on her…"

Raine sighed. "I'm hoping she doesn't… I may be jealous but I wouldn't want something bad to happen… I don't wish that on anyone…"

"I know Raine-drop." Dash side hugged her. "Maybe I'm wrong but… I can't ignore my gut instinct… We'll make sure that on the track Theo isn't alone with 'er… Deal?"

"Deal."

Dash grinned a little. "For now… how about you and I go watch a movie in our dorm? I just got a copy of that new Machine movie."

Raine's eyes lit up. "The one with the planes?"

"Yep! C'mon I'll go set it up!"

The girls laughed, running back to their dorm.

Theo had just finished his laps when he saw the girls running off. They looked like they were about ready to take off from all the happiness they were showing off.

… _Heh… Cute..._

Raine looked back to where he was, smiling a bit before turning her attention back to where she was going, heading inside.

_May not be on a date with him… but I can support him… and 'sides. Who needs a date when you got your best friend to hang out with instead?_


	10. Some Girls

Some girls just wanna watch the world burn

Theo looked around noticing the looks he was being given in the hall. He gulped keeping his head down as he walked a little faster. _Of all days for Hiro's nurse bot to declare him too sick to get outta bed it has to be today…? I don't even know what I did wrong! Why are they looking at me like that!? _

He thought it was going well, he had made the last spot on the track team with Hayaku and was excited to compete with them… To do something he had always wanted to do but never had the stamina for until now… But lately it seemed like she was avoiding him and now… This.

_What'd I do…?_

"Theo?"

He jumped a bit, noticing Raine was walking right beside him.

"What's up?"

Theo sighed lowering his head a bit. "Everyone keeps glarin' at me… Or whispering when I walk by… Is this some sort of "there's the new guy" thing? Or…" He bit his lip. "Did I do something wrong without meaning to?"

Raine blinked. "I'm not sure actually… maybe Dash might know."

"Right… Let's go find her…" He nodded as he sped up a bit.

Raine followed after him. Sure enough, they found Dash at her locker.

"Hey Dash?" Raine asked she walked up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" She looked to them before nodding as she finished pulling her books out closing it. "Yeah what's going on?"

"Theo here keeps getting looks and people are whispering about stuff when he's nearby… Any idea what might be going on?"

Dash hummed in thought before snapping her fingers. "I might have an idea… But you guys aren't gonna like it…"

"What?" Theo gulped.

"Someone spray painted the side of the science building…. There's a certain signature on it that looks familiar…" She pointed to the flags on his sleeves. "Those suckers."

Raine's eyes widened in horror. "Someone… framed Theo?!"

"Would appear so… So far it seems the teachers aren't making the connection with the flags and Theo since he's not in every specialized class… But he better hope no one does…" Dash sighed. "Because man… I would hate to think what Principal Fury would do to someone for vandal even if they didn't do it…"

Theo gulped lowering his head. "But I didn't do it… I didn't do anything wrong…"

Raine got a deteremined look. "I'll be back."

She hurried off, going to the best student she knew that could candle this.

"Trisha!" she called out.

A young girl with dark black-blue hair looked from her book. "Yes?"

_Trisha is the student body president, if there's anyone who can fix this it's her._

"Someone is spreading rumors saying Theo did the recent vandalism. I swear to Machina it wasn't him but people are thinking so… Please… can you help clear his name? He would never do something like this."

Trisha hummed in thought giving an unsure look. "I can try… But we'll need some evidence… Things like where he was, what he was doing last night when it happened."

"I'll do whatever I can to help find out all that stuff just no one listen to me if I talk, I'm no one, you are though… just please… Theo's my friend…"

"Meet me at the library in three hours and let me know what you dig up… I'll see what I can get from the folks I know…" Trisha sighed rubbing the back of her neck. "Let's just hope he hasn't already gotten dragged to the office…"

Raine nodded. "Right, see you then."

She hurried off to get back to Theo… only to be stopped short by someone tripping her.

"In a rush?"

Raine looked up to see Hayaku. "H-Hayaku…" She got up, dusting herself off. "Y-Yeah… I need to help Theo with something…"

"That boy?" She scoffed. "Last I saw him… He was trying to get away from Professor Rocket… And it wasn't going well…"

"What? But I just saw him with Dash. He's not in the mood today to even possibly considering ticking off Rocket."

"Ah but… ALL the teachers are looking for who could've done it… And maybe… Someone tipped them off that he did do it…" Hayaku said with a cold look. "Maybe he needs to learn that breaking the law isn't allowed here."

"He already knows that!" Raine nearly shrieked. "Theo would never-!"

"RAINE!"

Raine's head snapped to the sound of Theo's voice.

The boy ran up to her looking behind him terror in his eyes. "They're trying to drag me to the office, they said someone saw me last night doing it… They're not listening to me!" He was near hysterical. "Please… I can't get kicked out… I've wanted to go to school all my life!"

Raine looked to Hayaku and Theo before taking his hand.

"Come on, I know where we can hide."

She hurried off with Theo, stealing one last glance at Hayaku.

The girl was smiling wickedly giving a small wave. _Hmph… That'll show him…._

Raine growled a little before focusing on the task at hand. They dashed through the halls before going into one particular classroom… Miranda Lopez's English room.

The teacher looked to them in surprise as they rushed in.

"Raine, Theo?"

"Ms. L…" Theo looked to her with a pleading look. "Please just let me duck in here for awhile… I can't go back out there… I didn't do it I swear…" His voice cracked as he lowered his head. "I didn't do it…"

Miranda wasn't an idiot. She had been hearing the rumors and so had Nick.

"Nick, you checked things out right?" Miranda whispered.

"Yep. Even asked a friend to look through their room real quick. There's no sign that Theo could even be capable of it. He was with his roommate all night, even the robot could vouch for him." Nick whispered. "There was no evidence that Theo could've had the spray paint… Or that he was even outside when it happened."

Miranda nodded before focusing her attention back on the students.

"You can hide out in here, just keep quiet."

They nodded.

"Thanks Ms. L…" Theo sighed in relief before going over to his desk slumping in the chair. _Thank goodness…_

Raine got a worried look, but she knew she had a job to do. She went up to Miranda.

"I need to prove Theo's innocence… but I don't know where to start… I don't even know the night the spray painting happened."

"It was on Tuesday." Miranda answered as she was writing some stuff on the board for another class. "I kind of hear everything. You can work from that, get Theo and albi and he'll be safe. I suggest asking his roommate for evidence."

"Okay… Perfect, thanks Ms. L."

Raine went back over to Theo.

"I'm gonna fix all this, I just need to head out for a bit."

"Thanks Raine…" He got up and hugged her quickly. "It really means a lot…"

Raine hugged him back before pulling away.

"See you when I get back."

"It's the truth Professor Rocket, Theo was with me and Hiro all night on Tuesday. They were on a hero movies marathon." Baymax explained.

Raine was grateful the bot was willing to come along… even if meant carrying Hiro all over the place.

Hiro nodded turning away to sneeze. "ACHOO! The nursebot speaks the truth. My computer's history can even say what sites we were on… And we don't use spray paint for any of our projects, Megabot's little smiley was made with acrylics which can't be loaded into any spray canister."

"I see…" Rocket narrowed his eyes. "Then who did?"

"That's what we're wondering… Also Theo has cruddy handwriting…" Hiro also pointed out as he slumped against Baymax. "Match his last English paper to the writing on the wall… Last I checked he couldn't do some stuff to save his life… I saw that wall… There was Kanji… He doesn't even know Japanese past "san" and a few other terms…"

"Hrm… we'll have to find a way to narrow it down then… though whoever it was wanted people to think it was Theo…" Rocket looked to Raine. "Good work Ms. Daniels… you have quite the mind."

"Don't give me all the credit… I just know Theo well enough that he wouldn't do this. I just had to find others who could vouch for him."

"And there's plenty of us. Including the crazy bot fighter." Hiro agreed.

"For now he's not in trouble… But we will have to keep investigating… Narrow down who might've done it…"

_Yeah but not many students here know Kanji… Only a handful do… Myself included… _Hiro thought. _And I'm off the hook cause Baymax follows me everywhere if I had done it, he would've fessed up since Tadashi's made it clear "he gets arrested it's his own darn fault"._

The students gave a nod as Rocket headed off to talk to the other teachers.

_Kanji… _Raine thought before some horror came into her eyes. _She… She wouldn't… Would she?!_

"You know…. Something I noticed since Theo's made track… Hayaku's been getting mad at him for every little thing."

Raine looked to Hiro in shock. "Really?"

"Really." He said with total seriousness. "He actually came back looking like he had seen a ghost cause I guess since the coach loves how he can actually keep up with "Sonic" that he's making more progress then she did… She actually slapped him… Of course he forgave her because he thinks she was just tired but… Something isn't right about that girl…"

"... Didn't she kind of pride herself on the fact she was a champion back where she from?"

"Yep. Heck the fact that she was a drift champion HERE got her some special privileges from the coaches around here. She's naturally a strong athlete… But she's fully huminid… Think about it… Theo's a hybrid… One who according to Baymax had to have surgery to fix stuff at one point… What would a girl like that do to get close to someone like that… And then realize that he's taking her stardom?"

Raine felt her heart sink. "No way…"

Hiro sighed as he huddled close to his healthbot. "I don't know for sure… But I don't think their relationship is all sunshine and rainbows… I don't know about you but if I had a girl and she was about to get in trouble… I'd be doing what you're doing. Not going around like I'm the big cheese… Which Hayaku seems to be doing. Did she even LOOK worried?"

"She didn't… in fact… she had a smirk on her face the whole time I was taking Theo to Ms. L's classroom."

"Then we got our culprit Ms. Holmes…"

"Let's go."

Raine hurried off to find Hayaku, determination burning in her.

_Oh she is SO dead! _

Hayaku was resting after doing a few laps on the track. She looked like she was amused with something. _I bet he's being shipped off to that stupid brother of his… Hmph. He shouldn't have stolen my light… He's an outsider…_

"HEY! YOU!"

Raine came storming over, hopping mad as she approached.

She looked to the other girl raising an eyebrow. "What do you want now?"

"Don't give me that." Raine growled, standing before her. "I know it was you who framed Theo."

"So what if I did?" Hayaku smiled coyly. "It's not like I actually care for him anymore… He served his use."

"What is that supposed to mean?! He we never mean to you! EVER! He wanted nothing more than to make you happy!"

Hayaku shrugged with indifference. "And I may have wanted the same for a short time… But I realized what was more important…"

"And what's that?"

"That whatever I do has to be for myself… He's nothing… A hybrid who wants to be in the Indy 500? Really?" She laughed. "How stupid can someone get? And our teammates actually encourage it! Even more foolish!"

Raine's temper was starting to boil over.

"What's wrong, don't like the fact a hybrid can make it too?"

"Well… There had to be a time before there was even hybrids… After all… Not all of YOUR kind are meant to live past a certain point... " She shrugged sneering at Raine. "You all wear the same pathetic look… Sick… Weak… Yes I know what you are… Anyone could from looking at you…"

"Theo's different! He's going to make it! I know why you don't like it." She pointed at her. "YOU don't like the thought of him outshining YOU!"

Hayaku jumped up moving to slap her. "SHUT UP!"

SLAP!

SLAP!

Raine had gotten hit, but that didn't mean she wasn't afraid to hit back.

"That all you got?" Raine growled. "Cause that was nothing, try crashing into a water tower some time."

Hayaku gave her a disgusted look. "Oh right… Cropduster… Related to that… What was his name… Crusty Dustslinger?"

_THAT'S IT!_

SLAP! SLAP!

"It's DUSTY CROPHOPPER! GET IT RIGHT! HE WORKED HARD TO GET WHERE HE IS!" Raine shrieked.

Hayaku yelped before pulling at her hair, HARD. "LIKE YOU EVER TRIED!"

"ACK! LEGGO!"

"Oh that hurts does it?" She mocked her yanking harder. "Fight back then! Fight like a MECHANID instead of a HYBRID-"

"BREAK IT UP!"

Both the girls were pulled apart by none other than the gym teacher, Thor.

Hayaku shrieked struggling to get at her. "NO! Let me at her!"

"LET ME GO!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!"

Both girls fell quiet glaring at each other.

"Hayaku, 50 laps around the track right now, Raine… go to the nurse… you got injuries that need to be treated."

Raine lowered her head before walking off… now starting to feel the pain, and noticing she had bloody nose.

_Great… _

"MACHINA! Raine!"

She looked up to see Baymax and Hiro coming towards her.

"Hiro…?" Raine asked as shame started to set in. "Please tell me you didn't see that…"

"See what? See you get into the first catfight of the year?" Hiro said raising an eyebrow. "... Yeah we saw it. We heard the shrieking… Not bad she's gonna be feeling that slap for awhile."

"I don't know what came over me… I was just so mad… Mocking Theo, mocking hybrids in general… then going as far as to mock my cousin…"

"I don't blame ya… If she had started mocking the people I care about or what my heritage is I'd have gotten into a fight too… C'mon…" Hiro put an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get ya inside… Baymax? Scan her."

As they walked, Baymax began his scan.

"She has suffered some abrasions to her skin, minor internal bleeds on her cheeks, and a minor break in the nose cartilage."

Hiro winced. "Good thing we got that beefed up first aid kit in the dorm… You're gonna need it Raine-drop…"

Raine nodded. Soon as they were there, Baymax fixed her up.

"The bleeding should stop in a few minutes as long as you keep applying pressure to it."

"Thanks Baymax." Raine sighed, doing as told.

"You've been a good girl." He held up a lollipop." Have a lollipop."

Raine smiled, taking it. "Thanks…"

Hiro smiled giving a nod. "Thanks Baymax… Good job… So… Did she do it?"

"Without a question… She's got a thing against hybrids stealing her spotlight. I get it's hard for huminids to make it too… but hybrids is another thing."

"So we got her for prejudice too…" Hiro nodded to himself. "Well then… Double… Hm…" He grinned a bit. "And since we had seen it… Baymax? Did you record it?"

"Yes Hiro. I have it backed onto my database."

"Perfect… Hehe… Hayaku is going DOWN!"

Raine sighed in relief. "Justice will be served… I better check on Theo…"

"Good idea… Luck be with you. Just call us when you need us, you got my number."

Raine nodded before heading out.

_Just hope he doesn't freak when he sees me._

Soon enough, she was in Miranda's classroom.

"Oh my goodness." Miranda rushed over to her. "What in Machina happened?"

Raine lowered her head. "Long story…"

Theo's eyes went wide as he hurried over as well. "You look like you lost a fight… C'mon you can tell us…"

"Let me sit down first… head still hurts…"

"Right…" Theo offered her a chair. "Here… Sit… You… You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine… pride might be a little bruised but I'll live...was worth hitting that witch a few times."

Theo blinked. "Witch…?"

Raine sighed. "Theo… you're not gonna like who I got in a fight with… and they're the reason everything happened too…"

"Raine… Who. Hurt. You?" Theo asked a small growl in his voice. "Tell me…"

"... Hayaku…"

Theo's eyes went wide as he gasped. "W-what…!?"

"It was her who did the spray paint job… she told me she didn't like the idea of a hybrid stealing her spotlight… least something along those lines…"

Theo sat down himself a stunned look in his eyes. He couldn't believe it… But he had to. He sighed shakily. "So… These stupid genes got me again… I thought she liked me… I mean… I really liked her…"

"I… I'm sorry Theo… I really am…" She bit her lip.

"I…. I'll live…" He mumbled lowering his head. "I.. I can't believe she'd do that to me… I've tried so hard to make her happy… I thought she was just stressed out lately so I just tried harder…. But… I guess this just proves I really am stupid-"

Raine gave him a slap upside the head.

"Don't say that!"

"OW!" He yelped. "RAINE! That hurt!"

"Then maybe it'll help this stick, you're not an idiot!" She lowered her head again. "Don't… don't degrade yourself… that's my job…"

He looked at her shocked before he got up. "Raine… What do you mean by that…?"

"I'm really hard on myself… it's a habit I'm trying to break but… I can't help it… You got an amazing dream, you're gonna be in the big leagues… I'm just the run of the mill farm girl…"

"You're not a run of the mill farm girl!" Theo tilted her chin up. "You know what you are? A great friend with an awesome sense of humor, someone who was willing to do all this even get into a freaking FIST FIGHT to help me stay here… You're AMAZING!"

Raine stared at Theo in silence… blushing a bit with how close he was.

Miranda kept quiet as she watched. She knew very well why Raine was being hard on herself a lot.

_Can see it from a mile… She likes Theo… but when Hayaku came in to the picture… She was hard on herself to convince herself that Hayaku was better for him… Oh Raine… _

Theo gave her a serious look. "Don't you EVER put yourself down like that again… You have no idea how much you mean to me and the others… You hear me…?"

Raine sniffled. "O-Okay…"

His gaze softened before he pulled her into an embrace. "C'mere…"

Raine blushed madly before bringing her arms around him, burying her face his jacket, crying out a little.

Theo stroked her back, holding her close. "Shh… I got you… It's okay… I got you…" _Raine…. You did all of this for me…. You… You really care…_

Raine calmed down a little, whimpering here and there but kept quiet for the most part.

Theo kept stroking her back whispering reassurances to her. "You know what…? You're better than _her…."_

Raine looked up at him in surprise.

He was smiling. "You are way better than her… In every single way…"

"Theo.."

"I… I don't know when I'll be ready to… Y'know try the dating thing again… But… Maybe we can spend more time together…?"

"I'd like that…"

"Then it's a plan…"

"Okay…" Raine hugged him again, nuzzling his chest a little.

Theo hugged her tightly, nuzzling the top of her head. "Aw Raine-drop…"

"Aww…." Nick whispered. "... That is seriously cute."

Miranda nodded. "They'll need some time… but they'll get there."

"Like you and Blade did…"

"Exactly…"

Theo held Raine for a moment longer before pulling back. "We'll have a movie marathon or something later… For now… I believe we have a witch to burn."

"That we do…"

It took all of what they knew. Baymax's recording's, Hiro's testimony, Raine's injuries and what the teachers knew as well… But Theo was allowed to remain on campus without issue…

For Hayaku… She was suspended until further notice and stripped of her status on the track team.

"Phew… Never thought I'd be happy to see someone go…" Theo murmured as he and the others watched Hayaku pull her bags out of the dorm building. "But there she goes…"

"Ding dong the witch is gone." Hiro agreed with a small smirk. "Took some effort but we did it…"

Raine nodded. "Shame she wasn't everything she made herself out to be… she would've been a good teammate."

"We don't need her." Dash scoffed leaning back on the grass. "She would've just dragged us down."

"Probably." Lewis mused. "She was really full of herself so… yeah."

"Well she was good for one thing…" Hiro mused looking at his sketchbook. "Modified what would've been for her if she wanted in to something much… Better…" He looked to Raine. "Infact… I'd say it'd fit our Raine Drop here."

"M-Me?"

"Yep…. Made some mods to mix it and the original concept… But I'd say it'll be glorious…" Hiro rubbed his hands together much like a mad scientist would. "Mwuahahaha…. Glorious… All of it will."

Everyone took a step to the side opposite of Hiro.

"Oh don't give me that look! But yeah… Next step… Building… Oh I can't wait to get my hands on that equipment…"

Raine giggled. "Awesome."

Theo grinned. "Heh… This is gonna be great…" He put an arm around Raine. "... Thanks again Raine… And well… Everyone."

"We'll always have your back Theo… Always."


	11. Frustration

Frustration

"Ah science fairs, ya gotta love them." Hiro had an evil grin on his face as he was tinkering with one of his projects. "Freedom to create whatever ya want… within legal reasons of course, but least no creative restrictions."

Lewis chuckled as he looked over the blue prints for his project.

"I can agree on that one."

"What'cha doing for yours?" Hiro looked over his friend's shoulder.

"Remember that PB and J thing I showed you when we met?"

"Oh yeah that odd gun thing."

"That's what I'm doing."

"Ah cool, just be sure not to point it at me." Hiro gave a sheepish look. "Got a bad peanut allergy."

"You got it." Lewis looked over at Hiro's project. "What's your project?"

"Some rocket boots, thought I'd just play it simple. I want to save my more complex stuff for Tony's class."

Lewis chuckled. "I hear ya, I know he's your favorite."

"It's Tony Stark, can you blame me?"

"Not at all."

"Speaking of… I just remembered I was gonna meet with the guy today so I gotta jet. Sorry to cut our little meet up short."

Lewis waved a hand.

"Don't worry about it, we'll meet up after you're finished playing. I heard Theo and the girls were planning on seeing a movie tonight and they'd like us to join them."

"What movie?"

"If I remember correctly they said they were playing Back to Future tonight at the dollar theater."

"... Oh count me in!" Hiro packed up his bags, waving as he ran off. "See ya Lewis!"

Lewis waved back before looking back to his project.

_I think I'll work on this later, ideas are a little blocked right now…_

Lewis packed his things before heading outside to one of the courtyards. The weather was nice and warm today, just the way he liked it.

_Weather like this helps the creative juices flow._

"Come on Frankie, just one note? Please?"

Ribbit!

"Huh?"

Lewis looked to the side to see a girl seated on one of the grass areas they had with a bunch of frogs in front of her and it seemed like on them was giving her an attitude.

"Just one… I promise extra flies if you do."

The frog, who Lewis assumed as Frankie seemed to stare at her before looking to the frogs behind him.

RIBBIT!

In a split second they all dispersed hopping around the area.

"EEK! NOT AGAIN! COME ON!"

The girl hopped up, chasing them.

_Oh dear… _

Lewis set his bags down, hurrying over to the scene, scooping up some of the frogs that came him way. It was a few minutes before he caught up with the girl who was placing the ones she got in the box she had, falling to her knees with a frustrated sigh.

"Ugh… and I still need to find the other ones…"

"These ones?"

She jumped as she looked towards Lewis, her eyes widening as she saw the frogs in his arms.

"My frogs!"

Lewis nodded, putting them in the box.

"Saw the commotion and well… couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

The girl gave a grateful look.

"Thanks… seriously… my frogs just seem to be having a bit of a hissy fit today, they're generally more well behaved than this." She sighed again, looking at the ground. "I just want to have them ready for the fair."

Lewis sat with her. "You're entering the science fair?"

"Yep, with my singing frogs." She gave a little smile. "You know that frogs have better singing capabilities than people?"

"I've never heard that before, sounds interesting."

"When Frankie and his friends are actually having a good day we make really good music but today is just an off day…" The girl lowered her gaze. "Really off day."

"Sorry to hear that… I'm Lewis by the way."

"I'm Frannie, nice to meet you Lewis… Thanks again for catching my frogs."

"Hey no problem. I'm sure once they get themselves in order they'll put a great show on at the fair."

"Maybe… I'm kind of having second thoughts though."

"Why?"

"Well just… I tried showing my project today in one of my classes since a lot of others were doing the same thing." She brought her hands to her face. "I messed up pretty badly and everyone just laughed at me and some told me it was a stupid idea… Those got left with red marks on their faces."

Lewis looked at her stunned. "You hit them?"

"You don't mess with someone who knows karate… and I was mad too… I couldn't help it… It's so stupid… there were some other ideas just as weird as mine and I get laughed at…"

Lewis frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If you ask me… I think it's a great idea."

Frannie looked up from her hands. "R-Really…?"

"Yeah, it's something new and it's worth exploring if there's some shred of proof that it's possible, it's how ideas come to be, they start with small things. My best invention so far, it was all from one small idea I got and it just fell into place from there." Lewis gave a soft smile. "Not to say everything was smooth sailing, I had my share of frustrations too. Failure, and even being told it wasn't a great idea, but I kept moving forward and well… I got it to work. Everything might not always turn out like that, but giving up will get you no where. So ignore them, keep looking into it and I'm sure you'll get some where with your frogs."

Franne smiled, wiping her eyes.

"Thanks Lewis… I needed to hear that."

"Anytime. Just keep moving forward, okay?"

"Okay!"

Frannie got up, picking up her box of frogs.

"I need to be somewhere so… I guess I'll see you around?"

Lewis nodded. "Yeah, hope to see your frogs at the fair." He gave a wave, heading off. "Bye Frannie!"

Frannie waved back, watching him go, a blush crossing her face.

_He… He thinks my idea is great…_

"Doc you mean to tell me you built a time machine… OUT OF A DELOREAN?!"

"Well I figured if I was going to travel through time might as well do it with some style."

Raine and Dash fell over as they laughed at Hiro and Lewis' impressions of Doc and Marty.

"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS NAILED IT!" Dash said through tears.

The boys gave a bow.

"Thank you thank you, we'll be here all day."

"Bet you guys could build a time machine." Theo smirked. "Put those two heads together and it would be possible."

"Eh, I'm not looking to time travel… but it would be cool." Hiro grinned. "Just maybe not with a delorean."

"I would think something a little more sleeker." Lewis hummed in thought. "I dunno, but one thing is for certain, it would need to be able to fly."

"Roads?" Baymax chimed in. "Where we are going we do not need, roads."

Everyone was quiet as they looked at the robot before all falling over laughing.

"OH MY GOSH BAYMAX!" Raine laughed.

"Just… Just perfect! Especially with that tone!" Dash was holding her sides. "Oh gosh my sides hurt!"

"Ah, last night was great." Hiro sat up, wiping his eyes. "If they play the other two movies we're SO seeing them."

"Amen to that!"

Lewis sat up, cleaning off his glasses before noticing someone was coming towards them… and recognized them.

He smiled, giving a wave. "Hey Frannie!"

The others looked at him confused before taking note of the girl.

"H-Hey Lewis." She smiled, giggling a little. "Um.. I was wondering. Frankie is behaving better today and well… I wanted to see if you'd um… like to see them sing. I wanna see how it sounds to someone else."

"Sure, what time?"

"Um.. maybe around 2?"

"I should be open around then. It's a date."

"Yay." Frannie giggled. "In the courtyard from yesterday, I'll see you later Lewis!"

She ran off, skipping a little.

All looked to Lewis, grinning a bit.

"What?" he asked.

"Frannie huh?" Hiro asked smirking. "You didn't tell me about a Frannie."

"Pretty cute too." Theo grinned nudging him a little.

"Guys, I met her yesterday, she had a fiasco with her frogs so I helped her round them up." Lewis smiled a little. "Cheered her up too, she was having a rough day."

Raine squealed hugging Lewis. "That's our gentleman."

"Well… They say love is an open door-" Dash started before Theo covered her mouth.

"Don't say those words!"

Lewis blushed a little. "Are we really going there?"

Raine looked at Dash with a mortified look. "You remember what happened last time someone on this campus uttered those words?"

Dash cringed. "Yeah, I know that incident with that Elsa chick and those chemicals. Froze half the campus and that Hans creep got suspended."

"So it's considered taboo…" Raine shook her head. "Man was that all a mess."

"A-Anyways, I just wanna help Frannie with her project… She got laughed at for it and honestly I see potential in it. She just needs some support."

"Singing frogs right?" Hiro hummed in thought. "Honestly I could see that working… I mean we've got an AI that works-" He gestured to Baymax. "So why not?"

"Exactly."

"Lewis… you're seriously one of the nicest guys on Earth. From what we saw, I think you're really making this girl's day." Raine squealed a little. "She's adorable!"

"She's nice too and tough. The girl knows karate."

Hiro grinned. "She does huh? Alright she's got my approval."

"Wait, wait you know karate? You're a nerd!" Theo exclaimed.

"I'm a nerd who can kick your butt." Hiro smirked.

"Please do not resort to violence Hiro." Baymax patted his head. "Only in a professional setting please."

Hiro chuckled. "No worries, I know the rules. Only hit back if they hit me first."

"Correct."

Dash shook her head. "Well, our gentlemen Lewis is growing up. Already treating a lady well."

"Guys please…"

"Awww and he's being cute too." Raine ruffled his hair.

Lewis chuckled a little. "Just… trying to be kind to everyone."

"And you do good… Maybe later on we can all hear her frogs sing."

"I'm sure she'd love that."

"Yeah that'd be cool." Theo nodded.

"I'm up for any new tech."

"Then it's a deal."


	12. Attack of the Fangirls

Attack of the Fangirls

"So Nick, who are these friends of yours?"

Nick looked over to Tadashi from his perch giving a small grin. "Couple of girls that I've wound up sort of mentoring after one of them became a Remembered… Well… Half Remembered."

Tadashi blinked. "How did she become half?"

"Big incident… Remember those Puella Magi I told you about?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…" Nick took a deep breath as he started to explain how he met Sayaka and Kyoko.

Tadashi listened intently, stunned at what he was hearing. "Goodness… She was in the same boat Hiro was when the Unsettled took over him."

"No… Worse. Sayaka couldn't fight back. She was drained and going to die if we didn't do something… So… It just happened… My gear wouldn't let go of her soul gem and changed it… Her soul went back into her body and her gem changed into an Anchor Gear."

"That's amazing…" Tadashi breathed. "So… she's like us?"

"Not really…" Nick chuckled. "Sayaka's still got her psychical body she can be around people and act like nothing's wrong but she's still a Remembered… And well… She already kind of used up all of her slots… Blame me partially."

"Oh smooth…"

"Well, Blade knows… Miranda kind of had to know too since I'm involved… Hailey… Yeah… But she doesn't mind!"

Tadashi shook his head. "Wow…"

"Yeah… Big mess that was. They still live at the Peak too… It's kind of become home. Kyoko's an orphan so she never really had a home and Sayaka doesn't want to go home to Japan so they've just hung around. They do the traveling still but they always come right back." Nick smiled looking up at the sky. "Proud of them both…"

"Spoken like a true proud dad." Tadashi chuckled a little.

"Well I never had kids… Sayaka became kind of like my surrogate daughter you could say…"

"Considering all you've done for her, she might as well be."

Nick smiled. "Yep… Oh by the way… One more thing… They're still teenagers so uh… They go a little boy crazy sometimes…"

"I'll keep that in mind."

Nick gave a nod. "Right… But it's not you I'm worried about…"

"Hm?"

"Sayaka and Kyoko are both fourteen years old…."

It clicked right there.

"... You told them about my brother didn't you?"

The former actor gave him a sheepish look. "They wanted to know!"

"... He's doomed."

"... Probably."

"I love you… I'm gonna marry you someday…" Hiro sighed hugging the 3D printer for what would be the fifth time that week. He was having fun, perhaps a bit too much fun testing out new robotics parts and armor pieces with it.

"I am not sure how you could marry a machine Hiro." Baymax commented.

Hiro gave him a defiant look and nuzzled the machine. "Shhh… Don't listen to him… He doesn't understand our love."

Unbeknownst to the two they were being watched.

"Target in sight."

"He's so adorable. And a nerd? Perfect."

"He's even cuter than Nick described." Kyoko Sakura smirked watching the boy. "We can share him."

Sayaka smirked back. "Awesome, let's go introduce ourselves."

"Right!" Kyoko made her way inside. "Hey!"

Hiro looked up and turned a little red at being caught hugging the printer as he straightened himself up. "Uh… Hi?"

Sayaka giggled. "Hello!" She gave a wave.

"Hey…" He cleared his throat. "Name's Hiro… Haven't seen you around here before."

Kyoko grinned. "Name's Kyoko, and we're… Transfer students."

"And I'm Sayaka, nice to meet you Hiro."

"Same." He smiled. "Oh and this is Baymax."

"... Aww… He's cute!"

Baymax waved, scanning them… getting irregularities on his scanner.

Sayaka walked over to him, poking him. "It's like a giant marshmallow…"

Hiro chuckled. "Nonthreatening huggable design."

Kyoko looked up at Baymax. "Huh… What's he doin' with his eyes?"

"Scanning you. Standard procedure."

"O-Oh…" Sayaka looked over to Kyoko with a nervous look.

Kyoko gulped backing up a little. "He doesn't need to do that. Nothing to see here."

Hiro tilted his head. "What? You guys sick or something?"

"N-No just uh-"

"They ain't normal Hiro."

Right on cue Tadashi appeared from behind Baymax, leaning against a wall.

Hiro's eyes went wide. "Tadashi! ARE YOU NUTS!?" He looked to the girls. "Please don't tell anyone what you just-"

"He's a Remembered." Kyoko deadpanned. "Just like our 'dad'."

Tadashi gave Hiro a reassuring look. "They're a loop hole in the contract, they can see me and I won't get busted for it."

Hiro sighed in relief. "Thank goodness… I don't wanna lose you again…"

"Hey it's all good." Kyoko grinned. "We heard there was a newbie to the force as our mentor put it so we had to check it out… And we heard he had a cute brother."

Hiro turned bright red. "What!?"

"Don't look at me, it's all their dad's fault. He told them things."

Sayaka giggled. "Though the description didn't say everything. You're cuter than he said."

"And smart as heck." Kyoko side hugged Hiro. "I think we're gonna have to take you home with us."

Hiro stammered giving Tadashi a pleading look. "Help." He mouthed.

Sayaka came over hugging him as well. "Yeah! We could use someone like you at the Peak."

"Alright girls down, you're embarrassing the poor kid."

Both girls gave kicked puppy looks, complete with whimpers.

Tadashi crossed his arms. "And I'm not sure he would want to go to Piston Peak."

"NEVER AGAIN!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Eh?" Sayaka got a confused look. "What's wrong with Piston Peak?"

Tadashi looked to Hiro, empathy in his eyes. "Bad memories."

Hiro nodded lowering his head a little.

"Oh…" It clicked as Kyoko frowned giving an apologetic look backing off. "S-Sorry…"

Tadashi came over as Sayaka backed off. He brought his arms around his brother.

"You're okay…"

Hiro hugged him, relaxing a little. "Never… Again…"

Tadashi stroked his hair. "I know…"

"Okay… now I feel kind of bad." Sayaka rubbed the back of her neck.

Hiro nuzzled Tadashi's hand keeping close.

"Yeah…" Kyoko murmured. "I didn't know there was that kind of stuff attached…"

Hiro looked over. "You guys didn't know…"

"No one really did." Tadashi frowned a little. "All that was really heard was the Piston Peak Inferno."

Sayaka's eyes widened. "Back up, you got caught in THAT mess?!"

Hiro had a haunted look in his eyes as he hugged Tadashi tighter. "... It killed Tadashi."

Sayaka growled a little. "Stupid Wraiths…"

"Wait… That wasn't an accident!?"

"Wraiths like to cause fire, brings despair to people around it… With an Unsettled running the show… It was a recipe for disaster… We nearly lost some of our own." Kyoko explained sighing. "Sorry about… About what happened…. We had no idea who else was caught up."

"We were all spread thin, the firefighters too… it was a freaking nightmare."

"So that's the name of the thing I saw." Tadashi murmured.

Hiro's head snapped up. "What thing!? You didn't tell me about a thing!"

"There was something I saw before I pushed you out of the way that I swear caused the spark in our area. I wasn't even sure if I had seen anything, but now I think it might've been a Wraith."

"Most likely, the Unsettled was just the ring leader, everything else was a Wraith with pieces of the Unsettled's power mixed into it."

Hiro shuddered. "Horrible… That whole thing was just… Horrible…"

"We took 'em out though. Took all our forces but we sent 'em packing." Kyoko held up her soul gem. "Puella Magi honor."

Tadashi stroked his hair. "From what their dad has told me these girls are pretty amazing.. Care to demonstrate?"

Sayaka grinned, holding up her necklace. "Gladly." She twirled as her clothes faded into that of a dress that had a battle ready look to it along with a cape, pulling a sword out of thin air before striking a pose.

Kyoko smirked flicking her gem into the air taking hold of it as her clothes changed to a long red dress as she took hold of a lance also looking battle ready.

Hiro's eyes widened as he watched. "Whoa… Amazing."

"Agreed." Tadashi nodded. "Puella Magi… Magical Girls."

"Just how we turned out." Kyoko grinned spinning her lance. "Bring hope to the world, kill wraith's and all before sundown."

"Whoa…"

"Yep, just the life we chose when we made our contracts." Sayaka smiled. "It can be hard, but we make it work. Dad kind of makes it all better."

Hiro smiled. "Like how Tadashi makes it better for me."

"Yep." Kyoko giggled. "He can be irritating sometimes when we screw up… Like stealing apples but it's worth it. He's awesome."

"That's our dad." Sayaka grinned, looking to Tadashi. "But I'm curious… you got an armor form?"

"Just recently figured it out over an Unsettled trying to hurt Hiro." He looked down at his brother. "Was glad it came on when it did… or rather your dad kind of coaxed it out."

Kyoko blinked. "What did he do to warrant that?"

"We both went after the Unsettled but when the main battle came, he left me alone to fight it so he could protect Hiro."

"Yeah it was scary… But then Tadashi went all Paladin of Light on us." Hiro grinned. "It was epic!"

"Oooo cool!" Sayaka grinned. "Glad to see it worked out."

"Yep!" Hiro grinned. "He can summon it at will now… He's got better weapons than any Remembered I bet… Or Magical Girl."

"Oh yeah?" Kyoko smirked narrowing her eyes. "Those are fightin words."

"Care to show us Mr. Paladin?"

Tadashi rolled his eyes, pulling away from his brother, drawing out his gear. He focused, the gear shining brightly as it broke off into segments, forming the different pieces of his armor. Soon as it was done, he struck a pose, having his hands in a ready position.

The girls looked him over before clapping impressed. "Niiiice."

"Puts Dad to shame." Kyoko muttered.

"So what about that weapon huh?" Sayaka looked him over. "I don't see one."

Tadashi grinned, bringing a hand to the side of his head. "All here." he answered, summoning gears.

Kyoko's eyes went wide before she grinned. "Oh ESP… NIiiiice!"

"That… is a pretty good weapon. No question there."

Tadashi chuckled before having his armor come off, turning back into his hat.

"Just what I wound up with."

"And it's AWESOME!" Hiro cheered.

Tadashi ruffled his hair. "Ah thanks little bro."

Hiro chuckled. "Anytime big bro!"

Both girls couldn't help but squeal at this. "AAAAW!"

"So… Cute!"

"Otouto I think you got fans."

"... Ah crud does this mean I have to keep up White Day?"

"... Possibly."

Hiro looked to the two girls seeing them look at him with small grins.

"... I'm gonna go broke…"

Baymax patted his head.

"There there."

He smiled a bit. "Thanks big guy."

_So Magical Girls who are also fangirls…_

_What could happen?_


End file.
